Maracujá & Pimenta
by Cyh
Summary: Tá...um novato entra na sua sala. Cara sério, de pouco papo mas é um gatinho! Só que aí você descobre que ele é um completo idiota e começa a chamalo de Pimenta e ele te chamar de Maracujá. E aí? O que você faz? u.ú
1. Começo de tudo

-Vamos, filha! Acorde!-A minha mãe tentava me acordar, mas eu não queria! Na verdade, eu nunca quero! Ter que acordar todos os dias de 6:30 da manhã é uma injustiça! Sinceramente, o colégio é uma injustiça! Tá...a escola é para aprendermos e para trabalhar. Mas torturar uma pessoa para acordar nessa hora, já é demais! Se sinceramente eu fosse...-Vamos Kagome! Já são 6:50!-Minha mãe me interrompe nos meus pensamentos, mas já era hora!

-Ai meu deus! Eu vou me atrasar!

-Era isso que eu estava tentando lhe dizer.

-Mãe, depois você vem com essas conversas, agora eu vou me arrumar!-Minha mãe sai do meu quarto, enquanto eu corro para o banheiro tomar um banho muito rápido. Depois de me arrumar, saio correndo da minha casa.

-Kagome, não vai comer nada?

-Não!-Corria feito uma louca! Mas depois ao olhar para o meu relógio, vejo que se eu andasse, ainda dava tempo de chegar.

Fiquei envolvida nos meus pensamentos, na minha vida intima...depois que o Houjo me pediu em namoro, eu fico perdida na minha mente. Ele é um cara legal, mas acho que não é do meu tipo. Só um Romeu pra eu ficar encantada. Não que um Romeu seja perfeito, mas sim satisfatório. Mas o único problema, são as minhas amigas. Elas vivem querendo que eu namore com o Houjo!E...

-Oi Kagome!-Falando nisso...

-Oi!-Eu acenava para as minhas amigas, a Sango e a Ayame.-Sabiam que eu estava falando justamente de vocês?

-Com quem?-Ayame me perguntava com muita curiosidade. Ela era sim, muito curiosa, na verdade, pra mim, ela era a "miss curiosidade"!

-Comigo mesma.

-Então...já aceitou?-Sango nem se fala...interessada na minha vida intíma, mas era só na minha! Nem sei porque! Mas gostaria muito de uma boa explicação!

-Não...eu não sei.

-Aceite, Kagome! Ele é um cara tão legal, sensível e sem falar que é um gatinho!-Sango falava como se essa fosse a minha única opição de ter um namorado.

-Quer ficar com ele?

-Não! Ele é da sua propriedade!

-Pois não parece.

-Ei Kagome. Me fala.Você sabe sobre...você sabe.-Cada vez que Ayame se referia a ele, ficava um tomate de envergonhada.

-O Kouga? Não tenho o visto ultimamente.

-Claro né! Depois que o Houjo te pediu para namorar...seria muita coragem para aparecer na sua frente...pois tudo mundo sabe que o Kouga gosta de você, Kagome.-Sango fala com uma tranquilidade que ninguém sabe como fica assim, só que como ela é tão esperta, esqueceu que Ayame gostava do Kouga, e quando alguém sempre falava que o Kouga gostava de mim, a Ayame ficava muito triste.

-Sango!

-O que foi?

-A Ayame!-Sussurrei para ela, para que Ayame não se encomodasse.

-Ah! Desculpe Ayame!

-Não tem problema.-Ayame tentava dar um riso, mas era falso demais, até uma mosca perceberia que ela estava muito triste.

-Valeu Sango!-Eu falei como se fosse verdade, ainda sussurando.

-O que foi? Não posso me esquecer de alguns detalhes, não?

-Não!-Mas um sinal toca, me interrompendo. Depois de andar tanto, tinha me esquecido que estava indo para a escola. A minha escola é uma das mais conhecidas, a escola Takamiha. É grande, e eu até que gosto, mas das matérias...sem comentários!

-Kagome! Vamos!-Sango me puxava, enquanto eu passeava nos meus pensamentos, novamente.

-Kagome!-O sujeito daquela voz familiar acenava para mim, até que pegou as minhas mãos e veio com aquele papo furado de novo, na verdade, como sempre.

-Oi Kouga!-Eu dava aquele sorriso falso, porque para ele, é o máximo que posso fazer. Brincadeira, mas também não vou ficar feliz por saber que agora a Ayame poderia estar muito triste.

-Kagome, como você está? Dormiu bem? Alguém lhe perturbou?-Sério...que perguntas era aquelas?! Tudo particular! Por que ele iria se interessar sobre a minha vida a cada dia?!!!

-Eu estou bem, Kouga. Olha, o sinal já tocou e eu tenho que ir para a minha aula.

-Certo, mas depois a gente se fala!

-Ok.-Eu saí correndo, mas não era por causa do Kouga(que seria uma boa desculpa) mas por causa da pessoa que me pediu em namoro ontem, e que se fosse ficar andando, com certeza viria me perguntar se eu aceitava ou não.

Como o esperado, Houjo não me viu e eu consegui chegar bem a tempo.

A minha sala era a maior que tinha no colégio, pois era a que tinha mais alunos. Sango era da minha sala, a Ayame era da mesmasérie, só que era de outra.

A minha sala é legal, se não fosse os meninos chatos. Vou alistar.

1º- Bankotsu Um chato e intrometido que se acha.

2º- Jakotsu Um cara que parece ser gay e fica dando em cima dos garotos bonitos.

3º- Miroku Ele não é chato, mas eu só não gosto muito dele porque ele é mulherengo e pervertido.

Não existe ninguém que possa ser comparado a eles! Além do que mais, são muito populares! Não posso negar, mas eles também são bonitos, menos o Jakotsu!

-Agora turma, um novo aluno veio de longe e se juntará a vocês!-O professor chama a atenção de todos da sala. Mas que estranho...a nossa é a maior sala, por que mais um aluno?

-O nome dele é Inuyasha!-O novo aluno entrava na sala. Ô sujeitinho sério hein...mas até que era bonito. Cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos.

-Ele ficará...do lado da senhorita Hirurashi!-O quê? Do meu lado? Que sorte! E que azar! Ter um gatinho ao meu lado é ótimo! Mas um garoto sério e de pouco papo já é muito!

Ele andava, e andava, até que chegou ao meu lado. Me olhou com uma cara séria, e se sentou na mesa.

-"Que garoto estranho."-Comentei na minha cabeça.

O sinal toca, e é a hora que eu mais gosto! A saída! Vinha acompanha com Sango, ao encontro da Ayame, quando de repente olho para a sala do Houjo, só para ver se ele estava lá e quando olho pra frente...

-Aii!-Acabo caindo. E o pior...acabo esbarrando no...Inuyasha!

-Ô garota! Num sabe para onde anda, não?!!-Quando me dô conta, ele estava caído na minha frente, se levantando.

-Desculpe. Mas você também estava nas nuvens! Se não teria se desviado!

-Eu só olhei para o lado!

-Pois saiba, senhor pimenta, eu também!-A minha raiva estava ás 1.000! Aquele boyzinho chato estava me "enchendo o saco"!

-E senhora maracujá, se não fosse você na lua, nada disso teria acontecido!

-Pois...

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-Que mania de todo mundo me interromper! E o pior, é que era o diretor!

-Ele esbarrou em mim e diz que é minha culpa!

-Você o mesmo!

-Vamos para a minha sala!-O diretor mandava eu e o senhor sério (vou começar a chama-lo assim) para irmos a sala dele, que com certeza não ia ser nada bom.

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi, gente! Eu sou nova nesse site então acho que não conheço ninguém daqui '  
Mas não será por isso deixarei de responder seus reviews! ;D

Não reparem no título...é brega mesmo mas a história é boa :  
Eu ainda to escrevendo os últimos capítulos dessa fic, já que eu também posto ela no animespirits!

Espero que tenham gostado!  
E só mais uma coisa!  
Esse ainda é o primeiro capítulo..os outros são bem melhores:

Beijos. 


	2. Castigo

-Se não fosse você, estaríamos em casa!-O Pimenta já vinha reclamando comigo.

-Ei! Nem começe! A culpa é sua também!

-Ahh Maracujá...você se esbarrou e você se lascou! Porque eu sou novato e você já estuda aqui há muito tempo!

-Oh garoto! Deixa de ser convencido! Quem vai se ferrar aqui vai ser você!

-É que o nós vamos ver.-Aquele convencido sorria de um jeito que me irritava bastante!

-Parabéns!

-Pelo o quê?

-Por você ser o número 1 da minha lista negra!

-Valeu! Pelo menos eu tenho valor pra você.

-Valor que não presta!-Sério...eu nunca vi um novato tão tão...ahhh!Se ele continuar comigo eu não sei o que posso fazer!Eu vou me descontrolar!

-Sentem-se!-O diretor nos mandou sentar nas cadeiras que ficavam em frente a ele.-Então, qual foi a confusão?

-Ele esbarrou em mim e ainda me culpou por isso!

-Pois a culpa foi dela.

-Como é que é??!!!!!-A minha paciência já estava acabando! Aquele pimenta idiota!

-Inuyasha, começe.

-Por que ele?

-Porque ele sabe se controlar, senhorita Higurashi.-Aquilo foi o cúmulo! Até pra falar ele tinha vantagem!

-Bom, eu estava passando pelo corredor, e só dei uma olhadinha para o lado, quando vejo essa garota estava quase em cima de mim! E acabei sendo esbarrado por ela.

-Mentiroso!

-Senhorita Higurashi, tenha calma.

-Vai ser impossivel!

-Como?

-Nada não diretor!-Balançava as minha mãos negando, e claro, com um riso bem falso.

-Já que eu já expliquei tudo, já posso ir embora.-O Pimenta já estava se retirando, mas o diretor reclamou.

-Aonde pensa que vai?

-Pra minha casa?!

-O castigo será para os dois!

-Bem feito!-Eu falei baixo para ninguém ouvir, mas até que eu queria que o Pimenta estivesse escutado.

-Os dois vão limpar as salas!

-O QUÊ???-Exclamei sem acreditar. Limpar todas as salas? Prefiro me matar!

-Não...só as piores.

-O quê?-Agora foi a vez do pimenta berrar, mas fez bem.

-São só três.

-Mas...

-Nada de mas, Higurashi! Já para fora! O zelador vai guia-los!-Saimos sem opição, mas fazer o quê?!

-Está é a primeira. Quando acabarem eu os guio para a próxima.-O zelador fecha a porta. Mas receber reclamação não foi o pior, o pior foi aquela sala. Ela estava imunda! Nunca vi algo tão nojento em toda a minha vida! Tinha um bucado de chicletes grudados nas mesas e até nas paredes! Muitos papéis jogados no chão, pó por todos os cantos, mesas riscadas, bolas de papel higiênico no teto e o pior...cuspes no chão!

-Eu acho que vou vomitar!-Falei com a mão na boca.

-Você não vai ser a primeira!-Falamos sem tirar os olhos daquela sujeira que se chama de "sala".

-Vai limpar o teto ou o chão?

-Qual é o pior?

-Eu acho que o chão.

-Então você o limpa!

-Como?

-Tudo bem, eu lavo o chão.

-Mas...por quê?

-Você não quer lavar o chão, quer?

-Não!

-Então deixa que eu lavo.

-Certo...-Falei sem aquela convencido metido a besta poderia ser tão bonzinho?

-Boa sorte!

-Pra você também!-Estavamos no inferno! Limpar aquilo era pior que entrar numa guerra do Iraque contra os EUA!

Mas sem escolha, limpei o teto nojento e o Pimenta limpou o chão. Eu limpei as mesas e ele as paredes. E para finalizar limpa-mos o chão dos papéis.

-Finalmente acabamos!

-Nem me fale! Que sufoco!

-Mas Pimenta, nós ainda vamos limpar mais duas dessas!

-Eu sei Maracujá!-Odiava quando ele me chamava de maracujá!Mas seria uma injustiça brigar com ele por causa disso, porque eu o chamo de pimenta, não haveria desculpa.

-Então vamos avisar ao zelador.

-Deixa que eu aviso.-Aquilo era um sonho? O Pimenta estava todo legal comigo! Era muito estranho...

-Podemos ir?

-Sim.-Então o zelador nos guiou para outra sala.Era uma sala bem familiar, eu acho que era a sala do Houjo!

-Podem começar.-O zelador fecha novamente a porta.

Aquela sala estava bem parecida com a outra, mas não tinha cuspes nem bolas de papel no teto.

-Pelo menos essa não é tão ruim assim!

-É. Mas falando sério...como alguém pode ser tão nojento?-O Pimenta falou num tom calmo, para a minha surpresa.

-Num sei. E bem que queria saber.

Bom, papo agora não era hora. Ficamos de limpar aquela sala também, e não ia ser moleza. O Pimenta limpou todo o chão e eu as paredes e as mesas. Mas uma coisa muito ridícula me chamou bastante atenção.

-Eu não acredito!

-O que foi?

-Escreveram aqui nessa mesa "Houjo ama Kagome" e em baixo "Ayame ama Kouga hahahahaha"!

-Você ama esse Houjo?

-Não! Ele só me pediu em namoro!

-E você aceitou?

-Não! Mas não é isso! É que escreveram que a Ayame gosta do Kouga como uma gozação! Como se ela fosse uma mendiga que gosta de um princípe!

-E daí? Todo mundo é assim. Essa garota não deve ser a primeira.

-Pois então todos são uns idiotas!

-Vai falar pra eles!-Pimenta riu da minha cara.

-Falaria sim! E principalmente do mais idiota de todos! Você!

-Vai, fala! Depois você vai estar limpando todas as salas desse colégio!

-Pois não me importo! Pelo menos o povo saberia a verdade sobre você!-Tá! Eu menti. Eu me importava sim! E muito!

-Que sou lindo?

-Não! Que é idiota e exibido!

-Certo.-O Pimenta terminou a conversa. Mas o mais estranho é que deixou ser xingado, eu não me importo, porque quem se lasca é ele!

-Vocês dois! O diretor está os chamando!-O zelador nos chamou no meio da limpeza, mas não tinhamos acabado! Por que que ele nos chamou então?

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------

Bom, aí tá o segundo capítulo.  
Num tá perfeito, mas vcs q avaliam ;DD Talvez eu poste aqui outra fic minha de Inuyasha. Quando eu coloca-la aqui eu aviso a vcs C:

Respondendo aos reviews:

**JuHh-Chan Satuki:** _Que bom que gostou. Sabe, no AS o povo diz que gosta e tbm diz que é engraçada ;  
Hehehehe. Eu num posso dizer nada pq eu nem acho tanto :P Obrigada pela review!_

**Angel Love dreams:** _Brigada!! Bom...eu tbm num vo dizer o q vai acontecer pq se não estraga ;D Mas realmente a Rin num vai aparecer muito não/  
Eu até a colocaria, mas como eu já postei no AS e já to acabando a história..num dá pra mudar mais Sesshoumaru aparece mais q ela, mas tbm é pouco. E sim...a kikyou vai aparecer ¬¬ Hehehehehe. Num tem problema não pow, pode ser sincera q é bem melhor ;D Valeu pela review!_

**Ludy-chan:** _É. Na verdade, isso é num modo sarcastico.  
A Kagome é estressada, mas Inuyasha a chama de Maracujá (q é meio q um calmante) pra gozar mesmo. E vice-versa ;D Brigada pelo elegio C:  
E pela review!_

_Bjo pra todo mundo!_


	3. Mais trabalho

O zelador nos guiava até o diretor...e a pergunta que não saia da minha cabeça, por que o diretor nos quer se nós não acabamos o trabalho? Será que vem mais castigo? Ou estamos livres?

-Podem entrar.-O zelador nos deixa na porta da diretoria.

-Eu quero falar uma coisa rápida pra vocês.

-O que o senhor quer?-Falei com uma vontade doida de sair dali.

-É que eu esqueci de dizer que quando acabarem de limpar aquela sala, vocês deveram pintar a parte superior da mesma sala.

-O quê?

-Parte superior?-Como assim parte superior? Pintar a parte de cima da sala?!

-Exatamente. Em troca disso, não precisaram limpar a outra sala.

-Mas...

-Nada de mais, senhorita Higurashi!

-Venham.-O zelador nos chama novamente. Se eu soubesse que ia passar por tudo isso, nem teria reclamado com o Pimenta. Parecia até que eu tinha assaltado alguém para receber esse castigo!

-O meu dia não poderia estar melhor! ¬¬

-Nem o meu!-Algumas vezes, eu até que tinha que concordar com o Pimenta, parecia que ele sabia o que eu ia falar!

-Todo o material está na sala.-O zelador se retirava e nos deixava a sós na sala.

-Isso vai demorar horas!

-Já está desistindo Maracujá?

-Nunca!

-Então, mãos ao trabalho!-É isso aí. Hora de trabalhar.

-Tenho uma idéia. Como é só uma escada, eu vou primeiro e você a segura.

-Tá com medo de cair?-Ele ria com aquele jeito irritante que só ele sabe fazer.

-Não! Continuando...depois vai você e vai revesando até acabarmos.

-Para uma pessoa feito você, é uma boa idéia.

-Como assim uma pessoa feito eu?

-Você sabe.

-Pimenta idiota!-Falei baixo, mas ele ouviu.

-Como foi que você me chamou?

-Você não é surdo!

-Ah é, Maracujá estragado?

-Pimenta chata!

-Maracujá inchado!

-Pimenta azeda!

-Maracujá fedido!

-Pimenta amostrada!

-Maracujá nojento!

-Pimenta cebosa!

-Maracujá arrogante!

-Maracujá "vaco"!

-Pimenta convencida!

-Também acho!-Hahaha! Essa foi demais!Eu fiz igual ao Pernalonga!

-Droga!

-E a palavra "vaco" nem existe! Hahahahaha! Você caiu direitinho!

-Tá tá...vamo trabalhar ou não?

-Claro!-Eu não conseguia parar de rir, principalmente da cara que ele fez.

-Vai subir?

-Sim.

-Vou admitir, você até que é boa.

-Eu não sou boa, eu sou demais!

-Exagerada.

-Me ache o que quiser.-Eu falava já subindo na escada.-Me dá o rolo grande.

-Só se você me pedir desculpas e dizer que eu sou o melhor!

-Eu diria se fosse uma louca. Passa logo!

-Vai ter que descer se quiser pegar!

-Pára de brincadeira!-Aquela Pimenta tava me arretando! Eu estava em cima da escada, me "matando" de raiva! Só faltava eu cair!

-Tem que dizer.-Aquela anta ficava me provocando, com aquela cara de esperto.

-Quando eu descer vou te arrebentar!

-Pois que venha. E falando nisso...amei sua calcinha!-Além de besta era tarado? Só porque a minha saia era curta, ele já vem se aproveitando da minha situação?!

-Seu tarado!-Depois dessa, peguei o meu sapato (para jogar nele) só que isso fez com que a escada balançasse e eu acabei caindo.-Ahhhhh!-Mas o que foi isso? Cadê o chão? Por que eu não caí?

Quando abro os meus olhos, vejo que o Pimenta tinha se jogado para me pegar. Ele era que estava caído, comigo nos seus braços.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, mas por que você se jogou para me pegar?

-Bom...é que...-Ele se levanta comigo ainda nos seus braços.-É que não é ser cavalheiro deixar uma mulher cair, principalmente quando está caindo na sua frente.

-Cavalheiro...eu pensei que você me odiava.

-E eu odeio!

-Então por que ainda está me carregando?

-An?-Quando ele se deu conta, me soltou, e quase eu ia caindo de novo.

-Ei! Eu pensei que você fosse cavalheiro!

-Com você? Só nos seus sonhos!

-Então por que me pegou?

-Porque...é...se você não vai subir, deixa que eu faço o trabalho!-Ele acha que eu sou o quê?! Idiota?? Eu sei que ele está mentindo! Só não sei porquê!

Passou o tempo, e finalmente tinhamos acabado. Pimenta pintou tudo e eu fiquei encarregada de passar os materiais para ele, quando estava em cima da escada.

-Conseguimos!

-Finalmente, hein Maracujá?

-É Pimenta, finalmente.-Aquela conversa chata já estava ficando ridícula, e como eu não sou doida nem nada, fui logo embora pra casa, antes que o diretor quisesse mais da gente.

Fui pegar minhas coisas e partir para minha casa.

-Já vai embora?

-Vou. E, Inuyasha?

-An?

-Obrigada.-Então, como uma educada dama faz quando é salva, disse "obrigada". Agora era hora de deitar na cama e relaxar.

Inuyasha

Por que ela me chamou pelo meu nome? E ainda me pediu obrigado! Ela está com febre? Que estranho...Vou pra casa antes que aquele doido do zelador apareça!

E assim ocorreu, saí daquele colégio rapidamente. Já tinha anoitecido, devia ser umas 19:30.

Andando mais...eu vi a Maracujá! O que ela fazia perto da minha casa?

-Mãe! Cheguei!-Ouvi ela dizendo quando entrava na casa. Mas não podia ser! Eu era vizinho daquela doida?

Continua...

----------------------------------------------

Pronto!

Desculpem a demora, mas é q eu realmente to ocupada tendo q estudar e pá ¬¬ Mas pelo menos eu vou tentar ser bem mais rápida, pq só falta eu terminar o último capítulo dessa fic Aí fica mais fácil não tendo q escrever ;P

_Respondendo os reviews:_

**Ludy-chan:** _Que bom q gostou ;D Espero que tenha gostado desse também C:  
Valeu!_

**Kagome Juju Assis:** _auheiuaheuhaiuhuae _

_Brgada pelo conselho ;D Vô ver o q faço, né?! xD Q bom q gostou..tá aí o 3° capítulo..desculpa a demora mas é como disse aí em cima :T Valeu! ;D_

**Angel Love dreams:** _hehehe...brigadaaaaa!  
Tô muito feliz q vc esteja gostando tanto xD auehauieahehiuahe E isso é só o começo do "clima" ;D _

_Brigada, viu?!_

**Beijos pra todos!**


	4. Aquele que não sai da minha cabeça

Não acredito! Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo!! A Maracujá era a minha vizinha? Que maldição!!!

-É melhor eu entrar.-Depois disso, eu fui para minha cama. Não ia ficar a noite toda olhando aquela casa.

Mas uma vontade dentro de mim foi mais forte que eu, e então, fui dá uma espiadinha no quarto dela.

-Mãe! Já acabei! Pode ir!-Ouvi ela berrar para a mãe. Ela estava coberta por uma toalha, estava a retirando...

-Não! Eu não posso ver!-Tapei os meus olhos com as mãos, só que abrir um pouquinho não seria um pecado...-Nossa!-Pela minha posição, só dava para ver ela de costas, mas mesmo assim, eu vi que ela tem um corpo lindo! Sem contar que ela já é bonita!-Ela é linda...-O quê?!! Cala a boca Inuyasha! Ela é feia e você a odeia!-É!E já chega de ficar espiando os outros!-Me virei, mas não pude evitar de ouvir que ela estava falando com alguém...eu não podia fazer nada! A menina falava alto pra cachorro!

-É Sango! Aconteceu! Eu caí de cima da escada e ele se jogou, me pegando!

-Ela está falando de mim!

-Eu disse obrigada, só que acho que ele não entendeu!-Ô menina pra falar alto! Ela estava quase berrando!-O Inuyasha é legal! Mas não significa que eu goste dele.

-Ela me acha legal? Eu pensei que ela me odiasse mais que tudo!

-Tá...eu posso até ficar pensando nele, mas não gosto de gostar dele! Só gosto!

-Puts...

-Eu não estou apaixonada, Sango!-Se ela estivesse dito o contrário, o meu coração ia sair pela minha boca! Aquela garota que um dia me odiava, no outro já gostava de mim?-Vou desligar! Tchau!

-Vai! Fala mais!

-An? Eu estou enganada ou ouvi alguém falando?

-"Droga"!-Na mesma hora, me abaixei para que ela não me visse.

-Acho que foi da rua.-Que alivio! Ela não descobriu!

Depois de dois minutos, eu levanto um pouco a minha cabeça, e vejo que ela já estava dormindo.

-Essa foi por pouco!-Dessa vez, falei baixo, mesmo ela dormindo. Só que uma coisa me chamou bastante atenção. Quando eu a olhei profundamente e...ahhhh! Se eu continuar pensando nessa garota, eu vou me matar!

Agora era a minha vez de deitar na cama e dormir.

-Inuyasha!!!!-An? Aonde eu estava? E...Maracujá?

-Maracujá? O que você faz aqui? E...ahhh!-Quando vi, nós dois estavamos pelados!

-Não me chame de Maracujá!-Ela vinha pra cima de mim, como se gostasse de mim.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Você não vê? Eu amo você, Inuyasha!-Aquelas palavras não saíram mais da minha cabeça!

Eu amo você, Inuyasha!

Eu amo você, Inuyasha!

-Ahhhhh!-O que aconteceu? Cadê a Kagome? Por que agora eu estou vestido?-Aquilo foi um sonho ou um pesadelo?-Certo...essa pergunta não saia da minha cabeça de jeito nenhum!! Ouvi músicas bem altas, tomei um banho bem gelado, até vi televisão! E nada!-Essa garota não sai da minha mente...!

Kagome

Quando estava tomando banho, me lembrei daquela conversa com Sango.

"Tá...eu posso até ficar pensando nele, mas não gosto de gostar dele! Só gosto!"-Essas palavras me marcaram! Será que eu gosto mesmo dele? Deve ser só porque ele me pegou quando caí! Mas então, por que será que eu não paro de pensar nele?

-Kagome! Já são quase 7:00!

-Já estou saindo, mãe!-Agora não era hora de ficar pensando nele nem no porquê!

Me arrumei e fui para o colégio.

-"Tomara que o Houjo não apareça!"

-Higurashi!

-"Eu tinha que abrir a boca! ¬¬"-Lá vinha ele.

-Oi Higurashi, tudo bem?

-Oi Houjo!

-E então, você já se decidiu?

-Ahhh Houjo...é que-Nesse momento, do nada, a imagem do Pimenta surgiu na minha cabeça!-Pimenta...

-Pimenta?

-Ahhh! Nada não! É que eu acho que ainda preciso de um tempo pra pensar, entendeu?

-Sim. Então até mais!

-Até!-Por que eu tinha que pensar no Pimenta bem naquela hora?

Se eu me concentrar, não pensarei mais nele! É só...

-Maracujá!-Que drogaaaaaa!!!!!!

-O que é?

-De nada.

-An????

-Você me agradeceu ontem por eu ter te pegado quando você caiu, e agora só estou sendo educado.-Ele está me assustando! Primeiro se joga pára me pegar e agora quer ser educado comigo?!!!

-Você está bem?

-Por quê?

-Você sendo educado comigo...

-E daí? Isso é alguma lei proibida?

-Eu não estava dizendo desse modo! Estava querendo dizer que você, já que me odeia tanto assim, não seria legal ou educado comigo!

-Eu só...

TRIINNN!!!

E toca o sinal da escola imterrompendo mais uma conversa minha...

-Depois você me explica.

-Não tem o que explicar!

-Tanto faz!

E assim foi finalizada a nossa conversa, pois quando acabou a aula, o Pimenta saiu correndo da escola, como se quissese se esconder de alguém!

Ele é muito estranho. Mas é atraente! O quê??!!! O que eu estou falando? Eu nem gosto dele! Quero dizer...só um pouquinho...chega! Kagome, se você continuar pensando nesse Pimenta dispresível, você vai se lascar!

Agora era só o que faltava, eu me ameaçando!

Por que esse Pimenta abestalhado mexe tanto assim comigo???

_Continua..._

-----------------------------------

E aí? Tão gostando? Eu tô.  
aihehaiuehiuaheu Reparem não...algumas vezes eu me amostro demais xD

Mas nem é isso...teve tanta gente q comentou lá no AS q eu fico assim..hehehe Eu tava pensando em postar outra fic minha aqui..nem sei. Tipo, tá completa, mas eu com tão pouco tempo q acho q nem vai dar pra ficar postando duas fics com frequência.  
Mas não se preocupem q eu acho q vou agilizar essa daqui para vcs ;D Só falta um capítulo para eu termina-la! Só q eu to procurando o q falta pra acaba-la Só num digo pq é um plano deles para --- (só lendo ;D) aí vcs verão quando eu postar o resto!

_Respondendo aos reviews:_

**Mel Nakamura:** _Q bom q vc está gostando ;DD É..ele se mudou há pouco tempo, por isso não sabia q Kagome era vizinha dele..hehehe! Mas isso ainda vai fazer acontecer muitas coisas entre os dois ;D Valeu pela review!_

**princesayoukai100:** _aiuheuaheuiaheiuheiuha Ela tá no início sim..e q bom q vc gostou já nos primeiros capítulos assim. Lá no AS o pessoal começou a gostar mesmo foi mais pro meio (:  
Valeeeeu!_

**Angel Love dreams:** _aiuehaiuheiuaheiuhauie Postei! o/ (só agora ¬¬) hehehehe _

_Brigadaaaa!! Acho q vc é a q está mais gostando ;D Q bom, hein?!  
Eu já vou postar o 5º capítulo, então espere q vc como todos os outros gostem o/  
Brigada mais uma vez pelo elogio e pela review! ;DD_

**Beijos pra todos!**


	5. Novos problemas

Cada hora, cada minuto, ele aparecia na minha mente, me deixando cada vez mais envolvida na paixão, que acho que sinto por ele.

-Inuyasha...-No meu quarto, estava sozinha, mas com ele na cabeça.

Eu só não entendo, é que por que quando eu sempre estou junto dele sinto esse calor tão bom, eu pensei que o odiasse. Na verdade, eu gosto de estar com ele, não sei se realmente eu sinta tanto ódio.

A minha mente diz para odia-lo, mas o meu coração...o meu coração diz para ama-lo!

-Eu queria, mas não posso ama-lo.-Falei com profunda tristeza em meus olhos, esse Pimenta que mexeu com meu coração...

Inuyasha

-E lá está ela...deitada na cama...-Mesmo que eu queira, eu não consigo parar de admira-la. Será que eu sinto algo tão profundo por ela? Eu não consigo odia-la. Garota...como você consegue fazer isso comigo?

A admirava com um binóculo, para a observar mais perto de mim. Gostava quando ela brigava comigo, pois ela sempre se defendia de um jeito diferente, não como as outras, que sempre que brigam com alguém, ou choram ou nunca mais falam com você. Ela não, ela é especial. Talvez, eu nem a odeie.Talvez eu só brigue com ela porque assim, posso me sentir mais junto dela e...

TRIM TRIM!!!

O telefone tocava e eu fui atender.

-Alô? Ah! Oi Miroku. Tá, tudo bem. Já tô indo.-O Miroku, que agora era meu melhor amigo, me chamou para tomarmos um sorvete e conversar. No começo, estranhei esse convite, mas eu precisava mesmo conversar com ele.

O caminho para a sorveteria era curto, por isso, quando cheguei, lá estava ele.

-E aí, Inuyasha?

-Oi Miroku. Mas me diz, por que conversar numa sorveteria?-Sentei-me na cadeira em frente a ele.

-É que Inuyasha...é na sorveteria porque eu gosto. Mas conversar, é porque eu quero falar de um assunto muito importante pra mim.

-Fala.

-Sabe aquela garota, a Sango?

-Da sala?

-É.

-O que tem ela?

-É que eu acho que...estou apaixonado!

-Por ela?

-Não! Pela sua mãe!

-O QUÊ???

-Eu estou brincando! Claro que é pela Sango!

-Ahhhh. E...?

-E que eu queria desabafar.

-Eu pensei que você gostasse de todas as garotas bonitas do colégio.-E achava mesmo! Pois o Miroku é a pessoa mais mulherenga que eu já conheci. É só vê uma garota bonita que ele já parte pra cima!

-Mas dessa vez é diferente! Você tem que me ajudar a esquece-la, Inuyasha!

-Por que eu? Já estou tentando esquecer uma.

-Como? Você gosta de alguém?

-Não!!! Eu não gosto de ninguém!

-Então por que disse que já estava tentando esquecer uma?

-É que...eu...eu falei por falar!

-Então o Inuyasha gosta de uma garota...

-Eu não gosto de garota nenhuma!

-Então é um homem?

-Não!!!! Não é ninguém!!!

-Tá tá, tanto faz! Mas me diz, como é que eu posso tentar esquece-la?

-Bom...tente gostar de outra!

-Eu já tentei!-O cara tava desesperado pra cima de mim! Realmente ele gostava da Sango!

-Então faça alguma coisa que você goste muito.

-Tipo o quê?

-Tipo o que você gosta!!!!

-Tipo futebol?

-É.

-Então tá. Valeu cara.-Bom, já resolvi este problema, só falta resolver o outro. A Maracujá.

-Ei, a gente não vai pedir nenhum sorvete não?

-É mesmo! Vamos pedir um!-Tá! Eu acho que agora dá para esquece-la!

-Vai querer de quê?

-Que tal...maracujá?-Ahhhhhh! Assim eu nunca vou conseguir esquece-la!!!

-Não! Não!

-O que foi?

-An? Nada não!-Agora foi a gota d'água! Estava até boiando nos meus pensamentos pensando nela...-Maracujá...

-Então você também quer de maracujá? Moça! Traz dois sorvetes de maracujá, por favor!

-Ei! Quem disse que eu gosto de maracujá?-Assim vai ser impossivel!!!

-Você mesmo disse!

-Ahh...esquece!

-Ah sim! Já ia me esquecendo! Quem você vai levar?

-Levar pra onde?

-Levar para o baile.

-Que baile?

-Você não sabe?

-Não.

-Bom...é assim...todos os anos o colégio faz o baile da primavera! É um baile tradicional do colégio Takamiha. Cada homem tem que ter uma mulher acompanhada. Quem não tem, perde a diversão. Esse baile vai ser realizado depois de amanhã. Então, você vai?

-Claro que não! Odeio essas coisas de tradições! E além do mais, quem iria comigo?

-Aquela garota que sempre está com você.

-Quem? A Maracujá?

-É assim que você chama aquela bela dama?

-Você é louco! E não fico sempre com ela não!

-Mas é que até no castigo eu vi vocês juntos! Achei que fossem namorados ou algo do tipo.

-Eu namorar ela? Han!-Virei o meu rosto, com um movimento de negação.

-Tudo bem. Que tal passearmos? Não quero ficar sentado a hora toda!

-Certo.-E então, saimos da sorveteria, claro que depois de pagarmos os sorvetes.

Essa conversa com o Miroku me fez ficar confuso mais ainda! Depois de tantos problemas, ainda vai ter um baile? E se eu convidasse a...não! Ela não! A Maracujá me odeia e eu também a odeio! Tenho que parar de ficar pensando toda hora nela!!!

Kagome

Estava no shpping com a Sango, pois nós iamos comprar os nossos vestidos para o baile de primavera.

-Que tipo de vestido você vai querer, Sango?

-Eu quero um vestido rosa, com um decote pequeno e sapatos de salto alto.

-Pelo menos você tem preferencia do que vestido que quer, eu não tenho nem idéia!

-Calma, amiga. Vamos achar um vestido que seja a sua cara!-Bom, eu acho isso impossivel mas fomos procurar.

Paramos em seis lojas, e nada. Descemos e subimos, andamos no shopping inteiro!

-Sango! Eu desisto! Já andamos pelo shopping todo!

-Mas não no térreo!

-No térreo não tem nada!

-É você que acha!-Agora, mais do que nunca, botei confiança na minha amiga! Se não tivesse uma boa loja no térreo, eu ia morrer!

Descemos bem muito até chegarmos ao térreo. Para a minha surpresa, Sango tinha mais do que razão! Aquelas lojas tinham de tudo! Em cada vitrine, um vestido mais bonito que o outro!

-Ali! Quero experimentar aquele!-Aquele vestido que tinha visto na vitrine, foi o meu vestido escolhido. Era lindo!! Era um vestido da cor violeta, liso, com um decote transado. Perfeito! E para aumentar a minha felicidade, eu já tinha um sapato com salto alto lindo que combinava perfeitamente com esse vestido!

-Vou levar este!-Tá, era caro! Mas valia a pena!

Depois de dez minutos, já tinhamos achado um vestido para a Sango. Era igual ao que ela disse, mas só que o decote desse era um pouco mais aprofundado.

Saimos do shopping com um grande sorriso no rosto. Aquele baile seria ótimo!

Bom, depois dessa, fui para a minha casa, experimentar o vestido com o meu sapato!

Inuyasha

-Cadê ela?-Olhava novamente o quarto dela, a procurando. Era uma vontade inrresistivel de vê-la! Não conseguia me controlar!-Vou dormir, do jeito que ela demora pra chegar...-Já ia desistindo, até que ela chega!

Ela ia se trocar, mas dessa vez, fechei meus olhos! Só abri um pouquinho...mas pouquinho mesmo!

Depois de terminar de se trocar, eu acho que algo me paralisou! Era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida!!

Ela estava usando um lindo vestido, fazendo-a ficar maravilhosa! Eu não conseguia parar de olhar! Algo me impedia de sair daquele quarto, daquela posição! Só para ficar a admirando cada vez mais!

-Amei!

-Eu também.-Falei quase babando!

-Eu estou...

-Linda!-Não! Linda não era bastante! Maravilhosa! Expetacular! Encantadora!

Ela se vira, deixando que eu a veja de frente, mas acontece que assim...

-Pimenta??????

-Ups!

_Continua..._

---------------------------------

Quinto capítulo o/  
Bom..como eu postei esse bem depois do quarto, vo ficar sem comentários ;D

Espero q tenham gostado!!!

**Beijos.**


	6. No quarto

-Seu tarado!!!! Você estava me observando???-Agora ferrou! Ela tá $&# comigo!!!

-Calma!!!-Tudo o que ela via pela frente, jogava em mim!!! Menina estressada!!

-Seu pevertido!!!-Ela não parava de jogar!Eu (claro) me abaixei e esperei o vulcão acalmar.-O que você fazia me olhando no quarto???-Como ela já tinha parado de jogar tralhas em cima de mim, só porque não via nada a mais que podia jogar, me levantei e falei com calma.

-Calma...eu só...estava...

-Me olhando trocar de roupa??-Vixe! Nunca vi uma garota tão brava como ela em toda a minha vida!!

-Não! Eu só estava vendo...quem era!-Inventei essa desculpa de última hora, esperando que ela acreditasse.

-Como assim quem era??

-Quem era que...estava no quarto!

-No meu quarto?

-É! Eu não sabia que era você a minha vizinha!

-Infelizmente!!!

-É.

-Eu não entendo! O meu vizinho se mudou?

-Ei! Eu sou seu vizinho!

-Me responde!!!!-Recuei pra trás, não deveria, mas só pelo fato de pensar que ela ia fazer a mesma cena de minutos atrás, seria bom eu já me prevenir!

-Eu não era daqui! Por razões particulares, eu me mudei para cá e começei a estudar na sua escola!

-Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!!!

-Agora você não estará sozinha.-A olhei com cara de curioso safado, só para ela ter um certo medinho.

-Pior! Estarei com um tarado, idiota e burro!-Quando vi ela pegou alguma coisa do lado, e a jogou em mim.

-Ei!-Aquela foi forte! Era um travesseiro bem fofo...mas mesmo assim, levei um tombo na cara!!!

-Sorte sua que foi só um travesseiro!!

-Hahahaha! Alguém vai dormir sem travesseiro!!-Ri com prazer.

-Pois não estou nem aí!

-Aposto que não está.-Ri mais ainda.

-Pra sua informação, não estou não!

-10 minutos.

-An?

-Você vai entender porquê.

-Idiota!-Ela ficou com uma cara cheia de raiva, era legal a provocar, e divertido!

-5 minutos!

-Anta!

-Ai ai...-Ficamos sem falar por um bom tempo até que se passou 10 minutos.

-Ei...

-Sim.

-Me dá o meu trvesseiro.

-Hahahaha! Eu sou bom nisso!

-Bom em quê?

-Eu apostei comigo mesmo que em 10 minutos passados, você ia me pedir o travesseiro de volta.

-Baka!!

-Ahh...eu até que ia te dar o travesseiro...mas agora que você me xingou, eu acho que esta noite, será esse travesseiro e eu!

-Eu já te disse que você é um chato, arrogante, abestalhado, e imbecil???

-Não. Então diz.

-Chato! Arrogante! Abestalhado! E imbecil!!!!!!!-Dessa vez, foi mais que um berro! Eu acho que a rua inteira escutou!

-Eu não sou surdo!!!

-Sério? Então que tal EU FALAR MAIS ALTOO??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Na mesma hora, tapei meus ouvidos! A Maracujá gritava feito uma louca!!

-Você quer que todos escutem?

-Se você me der o travesseiro...posso pensar a respeito.

-Vai sonhando!

-Quer que eu grite?

-Faça o que quiser.

-Está bem então. NÃO INUYASHA! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FAZER SEXO COM VOCÊ!!!!-O QUÊ??? Aquilo já passou dos limites!!!

-Cala a boca!!!

-Quer mais??

-Não!

-Então me dê!

-Só se eu for te dar...na sua casa! Pessoalmente pra você!

-O quê? Por quê?

-Sei la...acho que vai ser mais divertido!-Não era uma idéia muito inteligente, mas me deu vontade de poder entrar naquele quarto, que até de longe, conseguia sentir o cheiro bom da dona do quarto.

-Pode vir. Mas vai se arrepender!

-Aí vem a graça!-Então peguei o famoso travesseiro que foi a vítima de toda a briga e fui para a casa da Maracujá.

-Ele não perdi por esperar!

Fui andando só de calça, sem blusa, e quando cheguei na casa, a mãe dela me recebeu.

-Oi! Você deve ser o Inuyasha, não é?

-Sou sim.

-A Kagome está no quarto. Pode entrar.-A Maracujá pegou o mal-humor com o pai? Porque a mãe dela era bem gentil.

-Com licença.-Subi a escada que dava em frente ao quarto da Maracujá.

-Entra.-Que estranho. Eu nem tinha batido na porta!

-Trouxe o seu pedido.

-Me dá logo!-Ela (educadamente ¬¬) pega o travesseiro das minhas mãos e o joga na cama.-Agora que você me deu, pode vazar!

-Ei...eu não vim até aqui para só lhe entregar esse travesseiro!!

Kagome

Não pude deixar de ver aquele corpo masculino tão tão...excitante! Ele tinha um corpo perfeito! Quase babava, mas me controlei!

-O que você quer no meu quarto?

-Só olhar de perto.-Ele passeava no meu quarto que não era nada grande! Só tinha uma cama encostada na parede, uma mesinha ao lado com um despertador, uma mesa bem maior no outro lado do quarto com livros e um computador, e um tapete no chão! O que ele ia querer ver no meu quarto? Já que não tinha nada interessante lá!

-Já viu o bastante?

-Você até que é organizada.

-Claro! Eu sou uma garota! Bem diferente de um garoto feito você!

-Entendi.

Mas só tinha um problema em tudo isso (além dele), era que eu ainda continuava com o meu vestido do baile!

Inuyasha

Não menti. Ela realmente era organizada. Mas o que ainda me deixou dúvidas, foi o por que de ela ainda estar com aquele vestido? Pra mim, eu ficaria a vendo toda a hora! Estava tão bonita...só que também ela estava em casa! E não tinha mudado de roupa!

-Dá pra se mandar?

-O seu tapete é bem escorregadio!

-Como sabe?

-É...este tipo de tercido.

-Não me diga que você entende de tercidos?-Ela vinha em minha direção, com um olhar bem desconfiado quando ela acaba escurregando e caindo bem na minha frente no chão.

-Aiii!

-Eu avisei!-Quando estendi a mão para ela pegar e subir, ela acabou me puxando! E eu caí bem em cima dela!

Os nossos rostos estavam tão próximos, nossos lábios cada vez mais juntos um do outro, dava pra ouvir a respiração de cada um! Ela virou o rosto, mas por uma vontade irresistivel que me deu na hora, segurei o seu rosto o virando para mim e rapidamente, a beijei!

_Continua..._

-----------------------------

E aí? Gostaram do primeiro beijo?  
Não ficou criativo, mas foi a minha idéia na hora.

Esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto. Tem outro do msn q é mto engraçado xD Mas é o 21°..ainda vai demorar bem muito, hein?!

Hehehe..sem idéia pra comentário, então vou responder aos reviwes logo:

_Respondendo aos reviwes:_

**Ludy-chan:** _Bom...tá aí o primeiro momento deles. Finalmente, hein?! aiuheiahuhaehaeauheuh _

_Brigadaaa! É mto legal saber q vc como outras pessoas estão gostando ;D Não...a fic aqui não tá acabando, mas no AS (animespirit - um site de anime) tá acabando sim. Por isso eu num posso mudar mais essa fic, porque já a postei nesse site :T Mas calma q ainda tem bem mais coisas ;DD Brigada pela review!_

**Angel Love dreams:** _Auhaiuehaiuheiuahehae Que nada, eu prefiro que vc diga mesmo xD _

_Hehehe, to amando seus elogios ;D brigada mesmo Eu não classifico a minha fic tão boa como vc diz, mas quem avalia são vcs mesmo auheiuahuhaeuahe. Eu tbm amo romance, essa é a minha única fic q tem romance e comédia, o resto é só romance mesmo ;D Mas q bom q tá gostando muito..e num se preocupa não, pode dizer q eu num reclamo! Na verdade, eu agradeço xD Brigada, viu?!_

**Kagome Juju Assis:** _Hehehehe..todo mundo me diz isso qnd lê xD Eu acho engraçado..mas o povo diz que é mto e pá ;P aiuheiuaheihaieuhiau tá aí..demorei mto?  
espero q não xP _

_Valeeeu!_

**_Mandem reviews!!!_**

**Beijos p/ todos.**


	7. O beijo

A prendi nos meus braços, a apertava mais para junto de mim. Enquanto as minhas mãos acariciavam as suas costas, as mãos dela acariciavam a minha nuca.Para a minha surpresa, ela retribuiu o beijo, deixando que eu o aprofundasse.

Ficamos nos beijando, mas para a minha tristeza, tivemos que nos separar, por falta de ar.

-Você é louco?

-Sou.

-É sério. Isso é uma loucura! A minutos atrás estavamos brigando!

-Eu sei.-Ainda em cima dela, falava querendo tocar naqueles lábios de novo, quase me torturando por dentro para não ataca-la e a beija-la como um louco desesperado!

-Vamos parar.

-Não! Só mais um pouco...

-Quem me diga! O Pimenta está afim da Maracujá!

-Quem disse que eu estava afim de você?

-Você está louco para me beijar novamente!

-Quem disse isso?-Falei saindo de cima dela, que quase me empurrava!

-Você mesmo disse que não queria parar.

-Só porque estava bom.

-Então eu beijo bem?

-É...aí eu tenho que admitir que sim.

-Mas me diga, por que você me beijou?

-E por que você retribuiu?

-Er...eu perguntei primeiro!

-Ahhh! Então me diz, se eu te beijasse de novo, você iria retribuir?

-Claro que não!

-Vamos ver!-Me aproximei dela, a segurei pelos braços, e aproximei o meu rosto no dela.

-Você é um louco, sabia?

-Sou louco...louco por você!-Ela ia falar de novo, mas a imterrompi num beijo calmo.

Ela tentava se soltar, mas não deixava.No começo, foi só um selinho, mas foi como eu disse, ela não resistiu! Retribuiu de novo o beijo, me empurrando para junto dela.

Sem se separar, fomos caminhando até a cama dela.Nos sentamos e depois, eu fui para cima dela, calmamente.

Estava tão bom! Eu não queria parar de beija-la! Não era só pelo beijo que eu gostava dela, mas realmente, ela me atraia! Aquelas brigas, aqueles xingamentos...

-Filha! Venha jantar!-Para a minha total tristeza (de novo ¬¬), a mãe de Kagome imterrompe mais um beijo perfeito!

-Ótimo!-Reclamei, por novamente ser interrompido!

-Eu acho melhor você voltar para a sua casa!

-Mas...

-Nada de mais! Agora eu vou jantar, e você vai fazer o mesmo! Só que na sua casa!-Ela saiu da cama, deixando que eu caisse nela, já que eu estava me apoiando na Kagome.

-Tudo bem.-Andei para a porta do seu quarto, mas antes de sair, pedi um favor.-Ei.

-Oi.

-Não fala para ninguém o que rolou entre a gente, tá?

-Claro que eu não vou falar! E a próposito, esquece o que aconteceu! Finge que nada de disso aconteceu!

-Tá.

-Tchau, Pimenta.

-Até mais, Maracujá.-Saí da casa dela, e me perdi nos meus pensamentos.

Por que eu a beijei? Por que eu insistir em continuar? Será mesmo verdade que eu amo essa garota? Não! Não é possível! Tenho que desabafar com alguém!

Então quando cheguei no meu quarto, peguei o meu celular e liguei para ele.

-Alô?

-Fala, Inuyasha!

-Oi Miroku. Cara, você não sabe o que aconteceu!

-Se você não dizer, eu não vou saber nunca!

-Tá foi assim...-Contei tudo detalhado para Miroku. Tá...eu admito que ele não é uma pessoa de bons conselhos, mas a quem mais eu poderia contar? Meus pais...eles iam me botar de castigo, por ter dado em cima da Maracujá! E o meu irmão...nem morto! Só me restou mesmo o Miroku!

-Nossa! Você a beijou duas vezes?

-Foi.

-Cara, me ensina a fazer isso! Estou querendo fazer com a Sango!

-Você tá louco? Aquilo foi quase um acidente!

-Ah claro. Você segurar o rosto dela e a beijar e depois a beijar de novo?! É...foi um acidente! ¬¬

-Cala a boca, Miroku! Eu só queria desabafar e receber conselhos sobre a situação, não discuti-la!

-Tá! Bom...o meu primeiro conselho é...você esquecer completamente essa cena! E meu segundo conselho é...você não falar mais com ela!

-Mas como eu vou fazer isso?

-Fazendo! Agora tenho que desligar! Tchau!

-Tchau.-Realmente, o Miroku não é a pessoa mais qualificada para se falar de um assunto!

Quando parei de falar com Miroku, fui discretamente para a minha janela, e fiquei observando a Maracujá. Depois daquela cena, como é possível eu me esquecer dela? Ou pelo menos do beijo! É impossível! Eu não poder falar com ela...não poder mais beija-la...Puts! Assim vai ser pior do que impossivel!

-É Sango! Ele me beijou duas vezes!

-Falando de mim...

-Ele me agarrou! Como é que eu poderia me livrar dos braços dele?

-Mentirosa! Ela retribuiu sem fazer nada!

-Sango! Você não está me ajudando dizendo que eu gosto dele! Vou desligar, tchau!

-Eu acho que o Miroku vai se dar bem com essa Sango. Os dois ficam falando besteiras no telefone!

-Me espionando de novo, Pimenta?

-Como é que você soube?

-Sei lá...só ouvi você falando.

-Parece que você tem bons ouvidos!

-Obrigada. Agora se você não for espionar mais, eu vou trocar de roupa!

-Por que não fecha a janela?

-Porque mesmo que eu feche, vai dá pra ver! Então feche os olhos ou se mande!

-Que tal eu ficar vendo?-Tentei a provocar, para conseguir esquecer tudo o que aconteceu mais rápido.

-Cala a boca e vaza!!!

-Hum...a Maracujá tá com vergonha!

-Vergonha? De quê? E se eu estivesse...como você sabe?

-Está com o rosto todo vermelho. Eu acho que em vez de me chamar de Pimenta, você é que devia ser chamada assim!-Ri, achando engraçada a cena.

-Você é um tarado sem vergonha!!!-Depois desse comentário, ela começou com a mesma guerra de antes. Ficou jogando suas coisas em cima de mim!

-Tá, tá. Eu não quero ver mesmo!

-Até parece!

-Estou falando sério!

-Pois acho bom. E agora se vira!

-Calma, Maracujá!-Me virei e deixei que ela se trocasse.

Passou um tempo, até que eu me viro e vejo que ela estava com uma camisola bem curta e que a deixava...a deixava bem mais...sexy!

Ri comigo mesmo! Como alguém baba tanto assim só por ver uma garota de camisola?

-Agora, boa noite!

-An?-Estava tão impressionado com aquela cena, que depois eu me liguei, e saí do meu transe.

-Tá surdo?

-Estou.

-Tá tá...deixe de bancar o burro e vá dormir!

-Tá certo mamãe!

-Cala a boca!

-Ah mamãe...não precisa ficar bravinha!-Ri daquela situação.

-Panaca!-E ela fecha a janela, com muita força.

**Kagome**

Esse idiota! Ele é tão idiota, tão estúpido, tão imbecil, tão gostoso...O quê??!!! Isso está ficando ridículo! Tenho que parar de ficar pensando nele!

Depois daquele beijo...na verdade, daqueles beijos...eu só não entendo, foi por que ele me beijou? Parecia um beijo tão desesperado, incontrolável...como se ele quissese me beijar a muito tempo! Mas tenho que admitir...ele beija muito bem!

"Sou louco...louco por você!"Ele estava falando de verdade? Ou era mais uma provocação? Eu só não entendo, é o por que que eu gosto tanto de estar junto dele, me sinto tão bem.

É melhor eu não falar mais com ele, vai ser mai fácil esquece-lo.

**Inuyasha**

Deitei na minha cama, e começei a me lembrar do primeiro beijo. Foi tão especial...como se aquele tivesse sido o meu primeiro beijo...o mais especial de todos!

O telefone que começou a tocar, chama a minha atenção e eu atento.

-Alô?

-Inuyasha? Sou eu! Sua namorada!

-Kikyou? Quem disse que você é a minha namorada?

-Mas nós somos namorados!

-Eu já me separei de você há muito tempo!

-Mas eu sei que nós vamos voltar a namorar!

-Só nos seus sonhos.

-Eu não liguei para você nessa hora para ficar discutindo...eu só queria dizer que daqui a 3 dias, eu estarei aí!

-O quê???

-É! Vou ter que desligar, tchau!

-Ei! Espera!-Tentei chama-la de novo, mas ela já tinha desligado.

Eu não acredito! A minha ex-namorada vinha para a minha cidade para me atormentar??!!!!

Que vida cruel!

_Continua..._

------------------------------------------

Ainda vou fazer um capítulo sobre o baile, eu acho que vai ser o próximo.  
Bom...agora vocês já sabem o que a Kikyou é de Inuyasha nessa fic! Quero dizer...era!  
Tô demorando um século né/  
O problema é q eu mal to conseguindo entrar no pc! e tbm eu to em semana de prova u.u'

Quando eu reli esse capítulo (pq eu já fiz há um século) eu achei meio meloso xD Mas num sou eu q tenho q avaliar ;D

_Respondendo aos reviews:_

**Kagome Juju Assis:** _É mesmo xD Essa cena eu peguei da idéia da autora de "amor ou ódio"  
Pq tem uma cena q ela escorrega e ele tbm aí os dois se beijam xD Eu ri tanto, como tbm achei lindo ;D _

_Desculpa a demora..problema chamado "escola" u.u'  
aiheuaehauiheiuh Valeeu pela review!_

**Angel Love dreams:** _Hehehehehehehe '  
Calma!! Brincadeira xD Brigadaaaaaaa! Eu não sabia q minha fic é tão boa como diz, pq eu classifico normal _

_Heheheheh..mas brigada mesmo! Adoro seus elogios ;D _

_Eu amo qnd vcs amam xD aiuheuiaheiuhae Valeu! o/_

**Nicki-chan:** _Aaiuheiuaheiuaheuihae Isso já aconteceu comigo xD É um saco! Vc lá né..toda empolgada com a fic, e qnd vê, acabou! ¬¬ auiheiuaheiuhaeh _

_Mas espero q esse tenha empolgado tbm xD Valeuuu!_

**Beijo p/ todo mundo!  
Continuem mandando reviews ;D**


	8. Pares para o baile

-É sério! Vocês acham que eu estou brincando?-Já era um outro dia, e como todo o dia, ia até a escola com as minhas amigas.

-Por que você não me contou antes? E por que só a Sango soube?-Antes era a Sango, agora é a Ayame! Que saco...¬¬

-Mas você está sabendo agora!

-Bem tarde né!!!

-Era melhor eu nem ter contado!

-Esquece! Mas me conta!

-Deixa eu explicar! A Kagome estava em casa, experimentando o seu vestido para o baile...-Falando em baile, já é hoje! Mas eu ainda nem arrumei um par ainda!

-Ei! Vocês vão com quem?-Imterrompi aquela conversa chata sobre mim.

-Eu não sei.

-Nem eu.

-Temos que arranjar logo um par!

-É mesmo.

-Sango!!!-Era o Miroku...O Miroku? O que ele queria com a Sango? E por que o Pimenta estava com ele?

-Oi Miroku. O que foi?

-Eu sé queria saber se você queria ir...

-Para o baile com você?

-É.-Que lindo! Ele estava todo vermelho! Eu nunca tinha visto o Miroku assim!

-Tudo bem, eu aceito!

-Certo. Te pego na sua casa!

-Ok.

-Falando em baile...ei Inuyasha, você vai com quem?-A Ayame já abria aquela boca grande pra cima do Pimenta.

-Ninguém.

-Como assim ninguém?

-Ainda não tenho par.

-Ahhh...entendi. Quer vir comigo?

-O quê?????

-O que foi, Maracujá? Quer me levar também?-Aquele idiota ia com a Ayame??? Mas...ela sabia da minha situação com ele!!! Talvez seja melhor assim mesmo. E o Pimenta ainda vinha com aquele sorriso provocante pra cima de mim! Que idiota.

-Não! Na verdade, nunca! Eu só achei estranho. Vocês nunca se falaram.

-Verdade. Mas eu vou com você, Ayame.

-Certo. Você me pega?

-Por que eu te pegaria? Você pode ir muito bem sozinha e a gente se encontra lá.

-Ai Pimenta...você não sabe nada! Todo o par tem que entrar junto! E por isso, todos os garotos que tem par, tem que pegar as garotas na casa delas!

-Ahhh...certo.-E o besta do Pimenta saia enquanto outro atormento entrava.

-Kagome!

-Oi Kouga.

-Quer ir ao baile comigo?-Bom...eu bem que poderia ir com o Kouga. Mas e Ayame?Não. Ela que se dane! Vai com o Pimenta! E eu estou sem par mesmo.

-Quero.

-Ótimo! Depois a gente se fala para marcar tudo!

-Tá.-E então ele se mandou, mas lá vinha outro.

-Oi Higurashi!

-Oi Houjo.

-E aí?

-E aí o quê?

-Aceita?

-Desculpe Houjo. Eu pensei muito, muito mesmo! Mas eu acho melhor não.

-Entendi.-Fiquei com pena dele. Ele queria tanto!

-Pelo menos vamos ser amigos!

-Claro! Então até mais tarde!

-Até.-Despensei o último! Finalmente!

A aula foi a mesma coisa chata de sempre. Só estava esperando ela terminar e ir para a minha casa.

Quando a aula terminou, eu corri para casa.

Chegando lá, almoçei, e depois fui para o meu quarto arrumar tudo para a grande noite.

-Então, a doce Maracujá achou o seu limão azedo?-Lá vinha aquele intrometido! De novo.

-Cala boca! O meu par é bem melhor que o seu!

-Da sua amiga?

-É! Pelo menos ele sabe respeitar!-Claro que eu gosto mais da Ayame do que do Kouga. Mas ela foi logo pedir para o Pimenta!! Eu tinha beijado ele ontem!!

-E quem é o limão?

-Não te interessa!

-E por que não?

-Porque a vida é minha!

-Eu mereço saber.

-E por que merece?

-Porque você sabe com quem eu vou.

-A Ayame lhe convidou na minha cara!

-Ficou com ciúmes?

-Quer saber? Fiquei sim.

-Como?

-É sério! Sabe Pimenta...eu queria te dizer a muito tempo...É porque...

-O quê?

-Eu te amo!!!

-Mas...

-Você é o Pimenta mais ardido que eu já conheci!

-Kagome...

-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

-An? Por que você está rindo?

-Você é um burro mesmo! Eu não estou nem aí! Vá com quem você quiser!-Hahaha! Aquela foi boa! Ele caiu direitinho!!!

-Então estava mentindo?

-Claro, sua anta!

-Tá tá...mas você vai com quem mesmo?

-Com o seu irmão!

-O quê????

-Mas é anta mesmo! Claro que não!!!

-Que alivio!

-Por que alivio? O que é que tem?

-Você ir com o Sesshoumaru?

-É.

-Além de ele já ter namorada, ele é completamente frio! Não fala com ninguém e é muito ignorante!

-E se ele é assim, por que é que ele tem namorada? Ela é doida?

-A Rin? Não. Mas não sei o que deu nela para gostar dele.

-Estranho.

-Ei Inuyasha! Vem arrumar a casa!-Alguém com uma voz muito séria o chamou.

-Você é o empregado da casa?

-Não. Só alguns dias.-E ele saiu do quarto.

É muito estranho ficar conversando com o Pimenta. Mas ele é bom para bater papo.

Depois de horas, chegou a hora. Me arrumei e desci. Fiquei na frente da minha casa esperando o Kouga chegar. E para a minha surpresa, o Pimenta também já estava saindo.

_Inuyasha _

Que saco! Eu tenho que pegar aquela garota que mora bem longe e depois ir para esse maldito baile! Não sei realmente o motivo de ir a esse baile, mas agora já era tarde para desistir.

Estava saindo de casa, quando vejo a Maracujá na frente da casa dela.

Dessa vez, ela não estava só com o vestido, estava maquiada. Estava bem mais bonita do que ontem!

-Vai sair?

-Vou pegar a Ayame. Mas me diga...quem vai te buscar?

-Uma pessoa.

-Quem?

-Um garoto.

-Que garoto?

-Você já vai ver.-Ahhhh! Quem era esse garoto? Realmente, odeio admitir, mas esse garoto era muito sortudo!

-Oi Kagome.-E lá vinha ele no seu carro...andei mas para frente para reconhece-lo e quando vejo é...o Kouga!

-Oi Kouga.

-Você vai com ele?-Pergunto.

-É, por que?

-Por nada.

-Vamos Kagome. Esse lugar está fedendo!

-O que você quer dizer com isso?-Esse cara já estava me insultando! Que idiota!!

-Você sabe.

-Hump! Limão estragado.

-Como foi que você me chamou?

-Kouga! Esquece o Pimenta!-A Maracujá foi logo defender aquele imbecil.

-É. Vamos logo.-No final, ele me deu uma dedada! Mas acabei ganhando. Dei logo duas!

Depois ele ligou o carro e foi embora. E falando em ir embora...eu tenho que pegar aquela garota ainda!!

Peguei o carro emprestado do meu irmão e fui em direção a casa da garota.

Depois de 20 minutos, cheguei lá.

-Você demorou!

-Não me culpe! A sua casa é muito longe!-Ela até que estava bonitinha, mas não mas bonita que a Maracujá.

Entrou no carro e fomos para o grande baile.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Continua..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

-

Gente, desculpem mesmo essa demora enorme mas é q eu to totalmente sem tempo de ficar postando toda a hora, pq além de postar aqui, posto no AS tbm..

Já vo mandando 3 capítulos para vcs, e espero q vcs gostem! o/

Obrigada a todos q deixaram reviews, infelizmente não tenho tempo de responde-los, mas muito obrigada mesmo!

**Beijos para todos!**


	9. O baile, parte I

_ Kagome >_

Já estavamos chegando na escola, onde seria realizado o baile. Conversamos pouco, mas preferi assim mesmo, não estava muito feliz de ir com o Kouga.

-Kagome...eu já disse que você está linda?

-Ahhh...obrigada!

-Não me agradeça. Estou só falando a verdade.-Falem sério! O Kouga até que é legal! Eu podia me dar bem com ele!

-Então Kouga...me conta um pouco mais sobre a sua vida.

-An? Tudo bem.-Percebi que ele estranhou a pergunta, mas se eu tiver algo com ele, preciso conhece-lo melhor!-Bom, eu nasci aqui mesmo no Japão. Fui adotado, e cresci junto de várias crianças. Mas sabe o que mais engraçado? É que elas se achavam mais bonitas que mim!! Hahahahaha! Não há ninguém neste mundo mais bonito que eu! E outra...eu não tinha músculos grandes! Como é que eu sobrevivi? Um homem sem músculos...não é um homem!

-Então o Pimenta é mais que um homem...-Falei sem pensar! Que doida eu tava bancando?

-Como?

-Não! Nada! Esquece! Continua!-Estava desesperada! Eu fui logo dizer sobre o Pimenta logo na frente do Kouga??!!!

-Continuando...-O resto não teve importância. Kouga só falou como ele era bonito e tal. Ele pode até ser legal, mas é muito convencido!! E se acha demais!!! Não que isso seja o cúmulo...mas eu não gosto de pessoas assim...acho que esse lance de tentar algo com o Kouga não é uma boa idéia!

-Ai ai...

-Está cansada?

-Não!

-Hum...você ficou ótima!

-Obrigada, de novo.

-Você mudou muito o seu cabelo, e você está linda com essa maquiagem!-Corei um pouquinho. Realmente eu mudei a minha aparecencia. Ondulei as pontas do meu cabelo, deixando a raíz lisa, do jeito que eu gosto! Estava usando um gloss transparente, sombra prateada e lápis preto, que realzaram os meus olhos. Sem contar que ainda botei um pouco de brilho em volta dos deles. Amei!

-Pára! Você vai me deixar sem graçaa!

-Não vou mentir.-Conversamos besteiras por um curto tempo. Pois finalmente tinhamos chegado no baile!

Estava tudo lindo! Enfeites, cartazes grandes, e ainda aquele famoso globo de tem em toda a discoteca! Um ótimo DJ, e as melhores comidas brigadeiro, coxinha, pastel de festa, beijinho e outros.

Estava pasma! Aquele colégio havia virado nisso? Que impressionante!

-Vou pegar uma mesa!

-Tá.-Então Kouga foi em busca de uma mesa para nós.

_ Inuyasha >_

Finalmente tinha chegado! Não suportava mais aquela garota! Só sabia me enxeger o saco falando merda!

-Vamos! Eu quero dançar!-Lá vinha ela de novo...

-Pois arranje outra pessoa!

-Você é o meu acompanhante!

-Eu só aceitei ser seu acompanhante para não ficar sem ninguém!

-Ou era para dar ciúmes em Kagome?-Será que ela estava falando a verdade? Será que realmente eu só aceitei ir com ela para enciumentar a Maracujá?

-Claro que não!

-Então vamos dançar!

-Olha! O Kouga!

-Aonde?-Ela se virou o procurando.

-Hihihihi.-Saí de fininho. Enganhei ela facilmente. Sabia que ela tinha uma grande atração por aquele idiota. Na verdade...todo mundo sabe!

Corri, até ela não poder me ver mais. E olhem quem eu acabo encontrando! A Maracujá!

Não consegui parar de olha-la! Era a garota mais linda que eu já tinha visto na minha vida! Tá tá, eu tô exagerando muito! Mas não conseguia negar!

-Kagome!-Aquele limão estragado idiota!! Só sabia dar em cima dela!

Quando vi ele tocando no ombro dela, senti uma enorme vontade de pular em cima dele e arrancar aquele pescoço imundo!

-Quer dançar?-O quê??? Já estava chamando pra dançar? Se ela aceitar...

-Agora?

-É.

-Bom...eu acabei de chegar e...-Rá! Ela vai dizer não! Toma limão estragado!!!!-Aceito!-O quê????

-Então vamos.-Quando eu vi aquele idiota segurar a mão dela, me deu uma vontade louca de soca-lo!!

-Certo.-Ela andou com ele e começaram a dançar! Eu estava me estourando! Não aguentava ver aquela cena!! Queria partir pra cima dele, mas a minha mente achava melhor não. Não sei se aguento muito...

-Inuyasha!!!!

-Ayame? Como você...?-Como é que ela tinha me achado? Eu sei que não estava no fim do mundo, mas eu corri pra caramba!!!

-Vamos dançaar!!-Ela pegou a minha mão e me puxou. Não estava feliz nem animado, então me deixei ser levado.

Ela começou e eu só fiquei fitando o teto.

-Dança!!!

-Não quero.

-Seu burro! Você não quer ver que eu quero fazer isso para o Kouga ficar com ciúme, não?!

-Desde de quando o Kouga gosta de você?

-Não sei. Mas vale a pena tentar!

-E o que é que eu ganho com isso?

-Você fica com a Kagome!-Hum...essa Ayame é esperta. Não que eu queira ficar com a Maracujá...mas afasta-la daquele tabacudo, seria ótimo!

E começei a dançar junto com ela. No começo, foi só uma música de anos 70, dançamos separados.  
Eu não sei porque, mas só ficava olhando o outro casal dançando. Eu e a Ayame nos aproximamos deles, até que eles nos viu. Acho que eles me olharam suspresos.

Depois foi uma música funk (funk no Japão xD), aí só as meninas dançaram. A Ayame dançava na minha frente, mas não tinha olhos para ela, só para a Maracujá.

Vendo ela dançar daquele jeito, me fazia babar! Ela rebolava, descia até o chão, subia...não conseguir tirar os meus olhos dali! Nem aquele imbecil do limão!

As meninas ficavam juntas dançando no centro da pista, até que começou uma música um pouco lenta, que foi o suficiente para eu ter cada vez mais ódio de ver aqueles dois juntos! Tocaram um no outro...ah!!! Se é briga que querem, briga vão ter!!

-Vem!-Puxei Ayame e começei a dançar com ela olhando pra aqueles dois.

Vi que a Maracujá olhou para mim com um olhar de reprovação, e apertou ele para junto dela...o quê??? Pois eles vão ver!!

Puxei Ayame para junto de mim e dançei mais rápido.

Depois a Maracujá fez o mesmo. Estavamos competindo! Eu olhava pra ela, ela olhava pra mim.

-Por que você está tâo nervoso?

-An? O que foi que você disse?-Não tirava o olho da Maracujá. Nem se quer olhei pra a Ayame!

-Vocâ tá bem?

-Aham...-Nem sabia o que ela estava falando.

Nada mudou até que o DJ colocou uma música de rock.

Eu me separei da Ayame e ia saindo até que uma garota que estava em cima do palco chama a nossa atenção.

-Estudantes de Takamiha, estou aqui para enunciar o Rei e a Rainha deste baile!

-Rei e Rainha?-Miroku idiota! Nem me contou isso! Mas não importa mesmo...

Ela falou umas baboseiras, que eu até estava saindo.

-Inuyasha!-An? Quem me chamou?

Quando olhei para trás, todo mundo estava me olhando e me aplaudindo. O que houve?

-Inuyasha, você é o Rei do nosso baile!

-O quê???

-E a Rainha é...

-Vai logo.-Falei enquanto o povo me puxava para subir no palco.

-Kagome!!!

-O quê???

-Ahhhh! Eu sou a Rainha!!!-Vi a Maracujá subir muito feliz no palco e receber aquela coroa idiota que eu também recebi.

-Agora, como todo o baile, o Rei e a Rainha tem que dançar!

-O quê????-Nós dois exclamamos na mesmo hora.

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

_-_

_-_

_-_


	10. O baile, parte II

Música: Chuva de prata

Artista: Sandy & Junior

-

-

-Como é que é? Eu dançar com...esse aí? Nem pensar!

-Eu não vou dançar com essa doida!

-Quem você chamou de doida???

-Você mesma ouviu!

-Seu...

-CHEGA!!!!-A aquela garota exclamou bem alto, e pior, bem perto do microfone!-Se vocês não quisserem dançar, eu convoco outro Rei e outra Rainha!

-O quê???

-Ótimo! Eu não queria ser Rei mesmo...

-Seu idiota! Eu quero ser Rainha! Quantas vezes você acha que eu sonhei com isso?

-Hum...nenhuma?!

-Estúpido!

-Parem!!!! Se vocês continuarem assim, eu vou ter que chamar outras pessoas nos seus lugares!

-Mas me diga...quem disse que eu queria ser Rei desse maltido baile?

-Você não escolhe! As pessoas que decidem quem são as pessoas mais bonitas do baile!

-Ahhh...então finalmente as meninas admitem que eu sou um gato!-Sem dúvida...u.u

-Convencido!

-Tá com ciúme Maracujá?

-Por que eu estaria? Os garotos também me acham bonita!!

-Porque eles tem pessimo gosto!

-É o quê? Cala a boca!-Ei! Só porque eu falei a verdade, esses idiotas começaram a jogar tralha em mim!-Bem feito!

-E o novo Rei e a nova Rainha são...

-Como é que é?

-Agora sim que eu digo que foi um bem feito!

-Cala a boca Pimenta! Mas como? Eu sou a Rainha!

-Me desculpe, mas eu avisei.

-Avisou? A culpa não foi minha! Esse Pimenta idiota que me provocou!

-Como??

-Então por que não dança com ele?

-É...porque...não pode ser com outro, não?

-Não.

-Então vem Pimenta!

-O quê??

-Vamos dançar!!

-Eu não quero dançar!

-Mas vai!

-Ei! Sai pra lá!-A Maracujá já estava puxando o meu braço, mas só dançaria com ela se...-Você pedir desculpas pra mim.

-Vai sonhando!

-Então não danço. Simples.

-Idiota! Você estragou tudo!!!!-Agora foi pra valer, eu vi que ela ficou muito irritada comigo, que até saiu correndo do baile, após ter decido do palco.

-Kagome...

-Você vai ficar aí? Já perdeu o seu cargo!

-Quem disse que eu queria?

-Ahhhhhhhh!!! Sai logo!!!!!!!!!-Agora veio outra estresada! Era só o que me faltava!

Saí, não ia ficar lá plantado.

Não me preocupei de não ser mais Rei, só me preocupei com a Maracujá.

Quando a vir sair, vi que estava chorando, isso me deixou amolecido. Não queria a ver chorando, me sentia a pior pessoa do mundo!

Não hesitei e fui atrás dela.

Procurei por todo o colégio, pelas salas, lanchonete, até na diretoria! Mas nada...ela poderia ter ido para a rua!

Fiquei preocupado...será que aconteceu algo com ela? E se ocorreu? Foi a minha culpa! Tinha que acha-la!

_ Kagome >_

Aquele idiota...pensava que era quem? Foi a primeira vez de muitas, que consegui ser a Rainha do baile! E ele estragou tudo! Que ódio!!!

Não consegui parar de chorar, pela primeira vez que eu me senti assim, tão sozinha...

Não passava nenhum carro na rua, tudo estava vazio, que foi depois de alguns minutos que reparei, estava chovendo. Não era uma chuva forte, por isso não parei de andar.

Parei por um momento, e me encostei num poste, estava cansada.

-Ai meu Deus...o que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso?-Cobri o meu rosto molhados de lágrimas nos meus joelhos. Não queria que ninguém me visse naquela situação vergonhosa.

Continuei assim por mais alguns minutos, até que sinto um tipo de cobertor me cobrindo. Tinha um ótimo cheiro, um cheiro muito familiar.

-Tome. Se não vai pegar um resfriado.

-Inuyasha...

-Você está bem?

-Por que...?

-Ora, eu disse! Se não você vai pegar um resfriado!

-Mas e você? (ps: era o casaco dele)

-Não se preocupe comigo.-Pela primeira vez, vi um sorriso sincero dele. Era tão lindo, tão angelical, talvez esse Pimenta não fosse tão ruim assim...

-Obrigada.-O fitei, olhando naqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

-Desculpe.

-Desculpe...???

-É...por o que aconteceu no palco.

-Tudo bem. Você não teve culpa. Eu sim, que fui muito chata.

-Não...eu devia ter dançado com você.-Corei um pouco...imaginem...o Pimenta dançando comigo...só nos sonhos e...-Quer dançar?

-Como?-Ele estendeu a sua mão, me chamando para uma dança. Será melhor eu aceitar?

-Vamos. Te devo uma dança.

-Mas...não tem música e...

-E é a música que se faz uma dança?

-Bom...sim.

-Não, é a nossa vontade! Venha!-Será? Eu danço com ele? Na chuva, na rua, sem ninguém, sem música...Minha vontade...é seguir o meu coração!

-Vamos!-Coloquei a minha mão em cima da dele e me levantei. Ele me puxou para o meio da rua, colocou sua mão na minha cintura e com a outra, segurou uma das minha mãos.

-Eu só estou fazendo isso...por você.-Ele falou baixo, mas não deixei de corar bastante e ficar empresionada com aquele comentário.

-Não sabe dançar?

-Se você me ensinar...

-...Não pisarei no seu pé!-Completei a frase rindo da situação.

Deixei que a chuva nos levasse. Dançei em passos lentos...uma bela música que era feita pela nossa dança.

-Peço desculpas novamente.

-Não se preocupe. Eu posso ser a Rainha no próximo ano.

-Você não pode...você vai ser novamente uma Rainha.

-Mas eu não fui Rainha do baile!

-Não quis dizer do baile...-Percebi que ele corou, e sussurou no meu ouvido.-Quis dizer que você é...a Rainha do meu coração.

Dessa vez, eu fiquei vermelha dos pés a cabeça! Ele gostava de mim? Eu era a Rainha do seu coração? Ele me amava???

-Inuyasha...

_**"**__**Cola seu rosto no meu,**_  
****

**_Vem dançar _**

**_Pinga seu nome _**

**_No breu para ficar _**

**_Enquanto se esquece de mim _**

**_Lembra da canção"_**

Deixei que o meu sentimento se levasse com aquela chuva que caia sobre nós, deixei o meu coração mandar em mim.

Ia encostanto cada vez o meu rosto no dele, estavamos tão próximos...

****

**_"Chuva de prata _**

**_Que cai sem parar _**

**_Quase me mata _**

**_De tanto esperar _**

**_Um beijo _**

**_Molhado de luz _**

**_Sela o nosso amor"_**

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

-

-

-----------------------------------------

-

-

Aviso! Eu não mencionei que eles vão se beijar! ;D

E outra...eu não sou muito fã de Sandy & Júnior, mas essa música era a que mais combinava neste momento (:

**_Beiiijos!_**

-

-


	11. Depois da briga

Iam se beijar! Estavam tão próximos... 

Fom! Fom!

-Kagome!!

-Kouga?

-O que você está fazendo aqui, hein Limão estragado?!

-Cala a boca!! Kagome, o que você está fazendo no meio da rua? Vamos, eu te levo!

-Kouga...É que...

-Eu a levo!

-O quê??-Interrogei. O Pimenta...me levando pra casa? Não era uma boa idéia!

-Qual o problema? Aproveito porque ela é a minha vizinha!

-Mas ela vai comigo! Não é mesmo, Kagome?

-Kouga, me desculpe. Acho melhor eu ir com o Pimenta.

_Inuyasha _

-Você está brincando, né?-Lá vinha aquele limão idiota pra junto da Maracujá!

-Ela disse que vai comigo!-Eu me meti bem entre os dois.

-Sai da frente, palerma!

-Só passando em cima do meu cadaver!

-Estou mandando você sair agora!!

-Ahh, que meda! Vai sonhando que eu vou te obedecer!

-Sai!!-Aii! O idiota me empurrou feio!! Caí no chão!

-Inuyasha! Kouga, olha o que você fez!-O.O

A Maracujá estava estranha...se preocupando comigo!

Mas isso foi o de menos, quando eu vi aquela cena, me deu vontade de arrancar aquela cabeça fedorenta! Ele tinha puxado o braço dela e estava aproximando o seu rosto no dela!!!

-Kouga, não, por favor!

-Vamos Kagome!-Ele se aproximava cada vez mais rápido, e Kagome tentando se soltar!

-Ela disse que não!!-Peguei e dei o maior soco que já dei em toda a minha vida!!

Ele até caiu no chão!

-Agr! Não se intrometa aonde não deve!-Ele ia se levantando aos poucos, eu já estava puxando o braço de Kagome, saindo dali, quando percebo uma mão nos meus ombros me puxando e acabo recebendo um soco!!

-Agora você vai ver!!!-Não ia deixar aquele imbecil encostar mais um dedo sequer na Kagome! Ele vai ter que desistir!!

_Kagome _

Ai meu Deus!!!

Os dois estavam brigando!! E feio!!

Primeiro o Pimenta acertava o rosto de Kouga e Kouga fazendo o mesmo!

Cairam no chão e ficaram um em cima do outro socando o outro!!

O que eu faço??? As minhas pernas estão bambas! Eu não sinto o meu corpo para ir lá e tentar parar aquela briga. Só sinto uma lágrima escorrendo em meu rosto.

-Parem!!!! Por favor!!-Gritava o mais alto que podia! Eles não paravam!!

E para piorar, uma muntidão de pessoas circularam os dois, e tocendo para quem deveria ganhar!!

-Você vai ver, sua anta!!

-É você que vai perder! Não devia ter encostado um dedo sequer na Kagome!Agora vai ver o que merece!-O Inuyasha...estava com ciúmes? Ele estava me defendendo?

Não poderia pensar nisso agora! Os dois estavam quase se matando!

Quem tinha a vantagem era Inuyasha, que estava em cima de Kouga acertanto socos enquanto Kouga tentava se defender.

Não queria que aquela luta continuasse...não, não!!!

Não aguentei, caí de joelhos no chão, levei as minha mãos ao meu rosto que não parava de escorrer lágrimas.

_Inuyasha _

Eu ia acabar com aquele idiota!!

A Maracujá vai ver quem...chorando?

Não entendi, parei de socar e me concentrei na Kagome...ela estava chorando! Mas por quê? Será que é por causa desse limão estragado?Mas...

-Kagome...

Não percebi, mas aquele idiota tinha aproveitado a minha situação (olhando para Kagome) e me socou! Mas foi tão forte, tão forte que eu caí no chão e mal consegui levantar!

-Hum...Bem feito!

-Seu idiota!-Ainda sentia as dores, não só daquele soco mas também dos que já tinha levado antes!

-Kagome...vem! Eu te levo pra casa! Você não vai querer ir com aquele imbecil, não é?!

-Kouga...por favor, sai.-Meu sangue estava fervendo!! Ele estava aproveitando a situação de Kagome e querendo leva-la! Estava quase a puxando violentamente!

Ahh...se ele achava que ia leva-la, não ia mesmo!

-Kouga! Não!

-Solta ela!!!!-De tanta raiva que tinha, dei um soco logo no estômago dele! Fazendo com que ele caisse no chão.

-Inuyasha!!-Ela se virou para mim, e me fitou. Percebi que era um olhar de raiva, mas também de felicidade!

-Você está bem?

-Aham...-Afirmou com a cabeça.

Ela estava tremendo! Tinha que tira-la logo dali!

-Venha! Você tem que sair daqui agora! Está tremendo!

-Mas...

-Shii! Vamos!

-Certo..

-E vocês que ficaram olhando tudo isso, que tal ajudarem esse idiota que não consegue se levantar?-Foi muito difícil eu ter dito aquilo, mas senti um aperto no coração, pois Kagome realmente estava preocupada com ele.

Não aguentei vê-la assim, então peguei o meu paletó que estava no chão e a cobri.

Depois a abraçei para que ela não estivesse mais medo.

-Obrigada...

-Não fale. Venha.-Ela tinha retribuido o meu abraço, e encostou a cabeça no meu peito.

A tirei dali, cheguei junto ao meu carro, abri a porta da frente, deixando ela se sentar, depois entrei no banco do motorista e saimos dali.

-Você está bem mesmo?

-Eu é que deveria estar perguntando isso a você...está tão...

-Me esqueça. Quero saber se você está bem.

-Estou sim.

-Aquele idiota...ele ainda vai ver!

-Inuyasha! Por favor, não brigue mais!

A fitei, vi uma profunda preocupação nos seus olhos azuis.

-Fazer o quê?! u.u'

-Obrigada!-Ela sorriu. Era um sorriso tão lindo...

Demorou mais 5 minutos e já haviamos chegados em nossas casas.

-Obrigada por ter me trazido. Agora vou pra casa.

-Você vai para a minha casa! Não quero que fique pior! Precisa de companhia!

-Mas...

-Vamos!

Quando tinha saído do carro, abri a porta e a puxei pela mão.

Peguei a minha chave e abri a casa. Não tinha ninguém...deviam estar dormindo.

A puxei para o sofá e sentamos.

-Vai querer um chá? Uma água?

-Quero sim. Uma água e um pano.

-Pano?

-É.

-Tudo bem.-Mas pra quê ela ia querer um pano?

Peguei um copo com água gelada e um pano branco.

Sentei no sofá e dei a ela.

-Pronto. Mas agora me diz, pra quê um pano?

-Pra isso.-Vi que ela pegou o pano, molhou-o na água e passou no meu ferimento na boca.

-Mas...

-Agora é você que tem que ficar calado!-Ela passava suavemente o pano nos meus ferimentos do rosto. Sentia um pouco envergonhado, mas gostava daquilo.-Pronto! Agora tem que deixar essas marcas roxas sararem.

-Está roxo?

-Sim. Mas tenho que dizer...o do Kouga ficou muito mais roxo do que o seu!

-É porque eu sou demais!

-Convencido como sempre.

-É verdade. Ele nunca ia ser melhor do que eu.-Ham! Eu só quero que fique umas marcas enormes naquele idiota!

-Que sono!

-Quer que...-Ia continuar a falar se não fosse um toque no meu ombro.

Vi que ela tinha escostado a sua cabeçaa no meu ombro.

Não queria que ela acordasse, queria que aquele toque continuasse. Então fiz o mesmo, encostei minha cabeça na dela e ficamos assim por um tempo.

Percebi que depois desse tempo ela já havia dormido, e então, a abraçei, a juntando mais para perto de mim.

Estava tão bom sentir aquele cheiro gostoso, aquele calor bom, aquela paz inesplicavel que só ela sabe dar!

Estava tão bom!!

-O que é isso???-O quê??? Kikyou?? Na minha casa? A essa hora??

Estava perfeito demais! ¬¬

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

----------------------------

-

-

Mais um capítulo pra vcs :D

Dei uma passada rápida pra posta-lo, e no prox. cap., garanto pra vcs q responderei seus reviews (:

Me desculpem mais uma vez!

**Beijos.**


	12. Confusão

-Inuyasha!!! O que voc...-Rapidamente, deixei calmamente Kagome no sofá, corri até Kikyou e a calei! 

-Vem!-A puxei para um lugar onde Kagome não pudesse ouvir.-O que você está fazendo aqui??

-Quem é aquela vaca?

-1°:Não chame a Kagome de vaca! 2°:Eu perguntei primeiro!!!

-Tá...eu saí mais cedo porque queria muito te ver!

-"Ninguém merece ¬¬".Mas como entrou?

-A porta estava aberta.

-"Droga!! Por que eu me esqueci de fechar aquela maldita porta???"

-Mas quem é aquela?

-Aquela é uma garota.

-Eu sei! Mas o que você estava fazendo deitado com ela??? Esqueceu que eu sou sua namorada???

-Eu já disse 1.000 vezes! Você não é a minha namorada!!!

-Sou sim!

-Não é!!!

-Não vou discutir na minha chegada. Então, que tal um beijinho?

-Vai esperando que eu te dê.

-Vamos Inuyasha! A mais de 2 meses que nós não nos beijamos!

-Que bom!

-Como???????-Nossa! Ela berrou feito uma louca!! Só não ganhou da Maracujá.

-Cala a boca!!!

-Tа INUYASHA! EU VOU CALAR A BOCA!!!-Que idiota! Foi logo gritar mais alto! E se a...

-Inuyasha?-Ai meu Deus!! Essa voz era a...

-Kagome!!-Não podia deixar que a Maracujá me visse com outra garota! O que eu faço??

-Inuyasha? Aonde você está? Pimenta??

-Pimenta? Foi isso o que ouvi? Essa garota vai ver por ter chamado o meu namorado de Pimenta!-Kikyou já ia atrás de Kagome se eu não tivesse a impedido.

-Você vai ficar aí!

-Mas ela...

-Mas ela nada!

-Só fico aqui se você me beijar!

-O quê??? Ficou maluca?

-Você ouviu.-E agora?? Eu não vou beijar essa...essa...ahhh!

-Tá...-Sem opção a beijei.

-Mas...??

-Você disse pra beijar, nЦo disse aonde.-Hahahaha! É sério! Eu sou mesmo demais!

Ela disse que era só para eu beija-la, não disse aonde deveria, e então a beijei na mão!

Nem na buchecha eu aguentaria! Vomitaria logo depois!

-Agora fica aí!

-Inuyasha!!! Isso tá ficando ridículo!!-A Kagome estava perto!! Tinha que tirar a Kikyou dali!

Como tinha um armário perto da gente, peguei e joguei a Kikyou dentro, e depois fechei a porta.

-Ahhh!-Ela berrou quando a joguei.

-Te achei.-Pelo menos Kagome não viu e...-Que berrinho foi esse?

-É...foi...-Como é que eu ia escapar dessa?-É...

-Diz logo!!!

-Fui eu!

-Você? Hahahahaha! Foi um berro feminino!

-Acredite...eu estava aqui, e um gato me assustou...e eu berrei!

-Hahahahahahahahaha!! Que piada!

-É sério!-Por que eu não inventei uma desculpa melhor?

-Pimenta, Pimenta...você não sabe mentir. Me diz logo!! De quem veio aquele grito???

Lascou!

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

-

-

--------------------------------------

_Gente, no próximo capítulo está as respostas dos reviews ;D_


	13. Azar

-Foi minha!!!!!!!!-Não ia dizer que foi de Kikyou, uma garota louca que diz ser a minha namorada. Tinha que mentir. 

-Então cadê o gato, hein???

-Ele...ele...sumiu!

-Sumiu?

-É...ele...ele...

-Inuyasha!!-Santo Sessoumaru!! Me salvou!! Em plena madrugada! O.o

-O que é?

-Vê se faz menos barulho com a sua namorada!

-Ela não é a minha namorada!!

-Tanto faz! Cala a boca!

-Tá.

-Seja o que for, eu vou descobrir. Agora vou para a minha casa.

-Certo.-Ufa! Essa foi por pouco!

-E Pimenta...

-Sim.

-Obrigada pela noite. Te devo uma.

-Ahh, de nada.

E ela foi, quando vi pela janela se ela já estava longe o bastante, abri a porta onde Kikyou estava presa.

-Aiii! Você é um mal educado sabia?

-Só com você, meu bem.

- ¬¬. A garota já foi?

-Já. E agora quem vai embora também é você!

-Como assim?

-Você não disse que ia ficar aqui, porque mesmo assim eu não deixaria. Você só disse que viria.

-Mas eu não tenho aonde ir! Você tem que deixar eu ficar aqui!

-Não!

-Por favor! Por favor!

-Tá! Mas é só para você não encher mais o saco!

-Ebaaa!!

-E nem vá comemorando! Vai ser só por essa noite!

-Mas...

-Mas nada! Você me escutou! Agora vá dormir!

-Certo.

Não sei como disse aquilo! Deixei ela dormir na minha casa! Eu vou ter pesadelos hoje.

Subi as escadas e entrei no meu quarto, quando me virei e fui fechar a porta...

-O que é que você está fazendo aqui?-A anta estava atrás de mim!

-Eu vou dormir.

-E por que está no meu quarto?

-Porque eu vou dormir!

-No meu quarto? Comigo?

-É.

-Hahahahahaha! Conta outra! Vaza!

-E aonde é que eu vou dormir?

-No sofá.

-O seu sofá é pequeno!

-No colchão.

-Então vai ter que ser no seu quarto mesmo.

-Drogaaa!!

O meu dia de ruim foi para bom, de bom foi para quase perfeito e de quase perfeito foi para péssimo!!!

Tive que aceitar.

Troquei de roupa no banheiro. Fiquei com um pijama bem grande pra aquela anta não ficar babando o meu corpo sarado (amostrado ¬¬').

Fui deitar na minha cama, e vi que ela ia fazer o mesmo.

Percebi que a anta tinha colocado uma camisola bem sensual, mas por mas que fosse curta a camisola que ela botasse, não me importaria.

-Gostou da minha camisola?

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Porque ficou horrível em você.

Hahahaha!

-Engraçadinho.

-Valeu.

Não discuti mas. Dormi logo!

Me deitei virado do outro lado do colchão que Kikyou estava.

Por mais o incrível que pareça, o meu sonho era bom.

-SEU IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!-O que foi isso?

Acordei levando um monte de objetos na cara!

Só podia ser a Maracujá.

Quando abri direito os meus olhos vi que o rosto enfurecido da MaracujА do quarto dela, mas quando fui ver porque daquilo, percebi alguém me segurando!

Não! Que não seja ela!!!

-Kikyou????????-A anta estava me abraçando!!! E ainda por cima dormindo comigo!!!

-Oi amor.

-AMOR????? EU VOU TE MATAR, PIMENTA!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

-

-  
---------------------------------------

-

-

Respondendo as reviews:

_**Kagome Juju Assis:** Também achei xD. _

_Nem me fale...escola é um saco ¬¬_

_Bjo ;D_

_**s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s2:**_ _Aiuaheuahehaueuaheuaи _

_É né...mas realmente, eu achei meio meloso...mas dps melhoro ;D E eu tbm amei (:_

_Bote fé...8ª é pra dor de cabeça u.u'  
vc tbm é?_

_Bjo e brigada por entender a situação aqui ;D_

_**Nicki-chan:**_ _Aaiuheauheahehauhehaeh.. Eu tenho duas fics aqui além dessa: "Digrs" e "Teu olhar, minha prisão"_

_me diz qual tu quer q eu te mando o link (:_

_Bjo_

_**MariInha:** Hehehehehehehe...no começo, eu achei essa idéia ridicula, mas dps começei a gostar xD _

_Ainda bem q gostou, eu ainda a acho meio besta  
Tipo...eu não odeio sandy e junior, mas eu tbm não amo. Coloquei mesmo por causa q ficava bom na cena, fico lindo né? ;D (nem me achando xD)_

_O Kouga tomo feio...e olhe pq eu fui boazinha u.u _

_Auiaheuaheuiahehaue_

_Bjo_

_**Kaori-sann:**_ _Aiuaheuaheuahuehauheuhaeuae _

_Mandei logo dois hoje, só pq vcs ficaram ansiosas ;D _

_Espero q goste (:_

_Bjo_

_**Ludy-chan:**_ _Aaiuheuaheaheuhauiehaue _

_Relaxa...não precisa mandar reviews não, só qnd quiser (:_

_Tipo, qnd eu coloquei limão era quase sem idéia, mas fico engraçado xD _

_É né...os limões da vida xD aiuehahehaeiaheauhe_

_Nem quis ser estraga prazer, mas realmente num teve ;/  
Mas só espera o próximo ;D_

_Bjo_

_**Srta higurash:**_ _Hehehehe...brigada D _

_Realmente né...demoro mto pra postar ;P Mas aí tá (:_

_Bjo_

_**Mus1c4-chan:**_ _Brigada D _

_Q bom q vc amou tanto assim (:_

_Bjo_

_**Lory Higurashi:**_ _Aiauehuahehaehuhauehuaie _

_Desculpa, mas o beijo vai rolar outra hora xD (Sou estraga prazer né não?! ;P)_

_Desculpa pela demora, mas eu to mto ocupada nesse ano. Aí fica mto difícil postar ;/  
Vo ver se consigo ser mais rápida (:_

_Bjo_

_**Kami-chan26:**_ _Kouga e Kikyou atrapalham tudo pra ser mais exato xD (nem tudo, mas nessa fic...u.u')  
Quem não dormiria com Inuyasha ao lado?? Auaiehuaheuhaeuahe xD _

_Eu sonharia coisas boas! ;D Huahuahuahuahuahua (sem safadesa ;D)_

_Bjo_

**Obrigada a todos(a) pelas reviews! Desculpem mesmo minha demora...vo ver se consigo acelerar isso (:**

**Beijos para todo mundo!**


	14. Traição X Tristeza

-MENTIROSO! IDIOTA! TARADO! PERVERTIDO!...-Cara, ela não parava!!! Além de me xingar bastante, atirava tudo que via em cima de mim! 

-Pára!!

-NUNCA!!!

-Então...-Eu empurrei a Kikyou que infelizmente, caiu no colchão.-Satisfeita???

-SATISFEITA UMA &+#$!!!

-Puts! Agora ferrou!

**Kagome**

Que idiota!!! Me enganou e ainda por cima deita com outra! Ele vai ver o que é bom!

Droga! Não tem mais o que jogar!

**Inuyasha**

Parou? Que estranho...

Devo explicar tudo logo! Antes que ela volte a jogar!

-Ei! Você não está entendendo! Foi essa doida que foi pra junto de mim!

-Amorzinho, não precisa se envergonhar dessa aí!

-Cala a boca Kikyou! Você já atrapalhou muito!

-Mas...

-Já pra fora do quarto! Agora!!!-Parecia uma mãe, mas tinha que tirar aquela doida antes que ela se entrometesse na conversa!

-Tá.

Esperei ela sair.

Quando finalmente ela saiu, me concentrei em falar com Kagome.

-Agora deixa que eu explico!-Me aproximei da janela e a fitei, mesmo de longe.

**Kagome**

Tudo aquilo...o beijo, a briga, o abraço...foi tudo mentira???

Não consegui mais impedir, deixei cair uma lágrima do meu rosto. Não sabia se era de ódio, ou mesmo de amor...só sabia que aquilo que achava dele, do outro Inuyasha que tinha conhecido...acabou!

Ele me traiu!

-Não tenho que te ouvir.

-Mas você não entendeu! Deixa eu explicar!

-Eu vi tudo! Com os meus próprios olhos! Não precisa mentir!

-Não é o que você pensa!

-Não, não é o que penso, é o que sei! Você me traiu!

-Te trai? Por acaso eu e você tinhamos um relacionamento?

-Eu pensei que sim.

-Que tipo?

-Er...

Eu sinto que tinhamos...não como namorados, mas sentia.

-Não sei...

-E ainda está com raiva de mim?

-Você mentiu pra mim.

-O que foi que eu fiz? Se não tinhamos nada, não reclame!

-E aquela história de "Sou louco...louco por você"?

-Vai me dizer que foi eu que disse isso?

-Disse sim. Antes de me beijar pela segunda vez!

**Inuyasha**

Foi mesmo...eu me lembro que queria beija-la logo, e disse isso.

Aquele foi o melhor beijo, o que mais gostei. Mas é que...

-Então? Aquilo foi papo furado??-Senti um aperto enorme no coração. Vi caindo mais lágrimas daquele rosto angelical.

-Kagome, por favor não chore.

-Bem que eu não queria, mas é você que está me fazendo chorar!

-Eu pensei que você me odiava.

-Também pensava isso! E sabe...não sei o que deu em mim pra pensar que poderia estar apaixonada por você!-Fecha a janela, impedindo mais conversa.

Eu não sabia que ela podia se apaixonar por mim! Jurava que ela me odiava!

Eu sou mesmo um idiota! Devia ter prestado atenção nos seus sentimentos. Me perdoe Kagome.

-E aí, amorzinho? Acabou a sua conversa?

-Sai daqui.

-Oh meu amorzi...

-Sai logo! Que hoje eu não estou com paciência pra te aguentar!-Falei com muita raiva. Não queria que a Kikyou ficasse me chamando ou até me provocando!

-Mas aonde vou dormir?

-Se vira. Por aqui estА LOTADO!!!

Deixei logo que a Kikyou saisse, depois, me joguei na cama.

Nenhuma briga, ou mesmo conversa, tinha me abalado tanto!

O meu coração agora dói, como nunca. Não queria magoa-la. Não sabia que tinha me apaixonado tanto assim por uma mulher...logo pela Maracujá.

Hum...aquelas brigas...eu adorava. Ver aquele rosto irritado me deixava feliz, pois sabia que com mais brigas infantis, mas aproximação.

Sou mesmo um imbecil! Não podia ter deixado as coisas terem ficado daquele jeito! Não devia ter brigado com ela! Se houvesse um jeito de poder voltar ao tempo...

Claro! Voltar ao tempo! Vou conversar com ela de novo! E dizer tudo que sinto!

Me levantei, animado.

Peguei uma bola de gude, e joguei na sua janela. Não havia resposta, mas não desistiria! Joguei mais bolas até ela me atender.

Não sei se ela estava me ignorando ou dormindo mesmo, não respondia! Já havia jogado todas as minhas bolas de gude!

Talvez esteja tudo acabado mesmo...

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

_-_

_-_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ô, aviso básico: a janela de Kagome (na realidade) deveria ter quebrado, mas isso é uma fic xD_

_Espero q tenham gostado (:_

_Para as pessoas q me enviaram as reviews, deixarei para responder depois_

_Pois respondo tudo junto logo ;D_

_**Beijos pra todos!**_


	15. Goodbye my lover

Idiota! Imbecil! Mentiroso! Aproveitador! Covarde!

Quem ele pensa que é pra fazer isso comigo?? Eu estava tão feliz...

Não sabia realmente o que sentia, tinha muito ódio, mas também decepção.

Sabia que ele queria falar comigo, mentir pra mim novamente. Ficava jogando objetos na minha janela, chamando a minha atenção.

Não liguei, não atendi. Não ia deixar ele me enganar de novo!

Nunca, nunca mais eu quero o ver de novo! Nunca!!

_Inuyasha_

Ótimo...a minha vida não poderia estar melhor! Primeiro, a Kagome briga comigo novamente, e no mínimo ela não vai querer se quer olhar para a minha cara. Segundo, ainda vou ter que aturar a Kikyou! E terceiro, eu perdi todas as minhas bolas de gude!

TRIM! TRIM!

-Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! ¬¬ - Fui logo atender o meu celular que tocava.-Alô?

-E aí, Inuyasha?!

-Miroku? Por que você está me ligando a essa hora?

-Bom...é que eu soube que você e o Kouga tiveram uma briga feia. Mas me diz...foi por causa dela, hein?!

-Miroku, vai se catar!

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada de seu interesse!

-Meu interesse? Amigo, você não me conhece mesmo. Eu quero todos os fatos agora!!

-Q...

-Diz!!!!

-Ahh...fazer o quê?!-Sem muita vontade, contei tudo a ele, mas pelo visto, não foi uma boa idéia.

-VOCÊ O QUÊ????

-Ahhh! Cala a boca!!!!-Eu vou ficar surdo desse jeito!

-Cara, como é que você consegue???

-Consegue o quê?

-Conquistar duas lindas mulheres de uma vez só! Você é um Deus!

-Idiota...

-Como eu queria ter esse poder! Como é que você faz??

-Miroku, VAI CATAR COQUINHO!!!

-Ei...

Tum tum tum...

Desliguei na cara dele.

Além de três problemas, ainda tinha que aguentar o Miroku com aquelas idéias taradas!

Ham! Eu não preciso de duas mulheres! Na verdade, eu não preciso de nenhuma! Nem sei porque fiquei triste por causa da Maracujá! Ela não tinha o direito de ter jogado aquelas coisas em cima de mim!

A única coisa que fiz com ela foi quase nada!

Hump!

Depois de um tempo pensando, me joguei na cama, e começei a me odiar por completo.

Minha atenção estava nela, e não conseguia parar de pensar nela! Até que a minha atenção se posiciona para uma música.

Aquela letra...

(refrão)

**Goodbye my lover**

_Adeus meu Amor_

**Goodbye my friend**

_Adeus minha amiga_

**You have been the one**

_Você tem sido a única_

**You have been the one for me**

_Você tem sido a única para mim_

Do nada, começei a me lembrar daqueles momentos inesqueciveis...do beijo, do abraço, do carinho...

**I've watched you sleeping for a while**

_Observei-a dormindo por um instante_

**I'd be the father of your child**

_Eu seria o pai do seu filho_

**I'd spend a lifetime with you**

_Eu passaria uma vida inteira com você_

**I know your fears and you know mine**

_Eu conheço seus medos e você conhece os meus_

**We've had our doubts but now we're fine,**  
_Nós tivemos nossas dúvidas, agora nós estamos bem_

**And I love you, I swear that's true**

_E eu te amo, juro que é verdade_

**I cannot live without you**

_Eu não posso viver sem você_

Essa música me fez me lebrar de tantas coisas...da nossa primeira briga...

"-_Ô garota! Num sabe para onde anda, não?!!_

_-Desculpe. Mas você também estava nas nuvens! Se não teria se desviado!"_

Dos nossos xingamentos...

"-_Pimenta idiota!_

_-Como foi que você me chamou?_

_-Você não é surdo!_

_-Ah á? Maracujá estragado!_

_-Pimenta chata!_

_-Maracujá inchado!_

_-Pimenta azeda!_

_-Maracujá fedido!_

_-Pimenta amostrada!_

_-Maracujá nojento!_

_-Pimenta cebosa!_

_-Maracujá arrogante!_

_-Maracujá "vaco"!_

_-Pimenta convencida_!"

Quando ela descobriu...hehehe! Aquilo foi engraçado!

"-_Seu tarado!!!! Você estava me observando???-Agora ferrou! Ela tá $&# comigo!!!_

_-Calma!!!-Tudo o que ela via pela frente, jogava em mim!!! Menina estressada!!_

_-Seu pevertido!!!_"

No nosso primeiro beijo...

"_Os nossos rostos estavam tão próximos, nossos lábios cada vez mais juntos um do outro, dava pra ouvir a respiração de cada um! Ela virou o rosto, mas por uma vontade irresistivel que me deu na hora, segurei o seu rosto o virando para mim e rapidamente, a beijei!"_

Aquelas lembranças que não queriam sair da minha mente...

Mas eu tenho que apagá-las! Primeiro...tirar esse som!

-Tira essa porcaria!!!-Berrei bem alto para um cara que estava vendendo cd pirata.

Bom...já era um bom começo.

Agora, é melhor eu dormir.

No dia seguinte...

-Acorda! Ô anta dorminhoca! Acorda! Tá atrasado!

-Ann??-Quem era pra me acordar naquela hora?

Quando abro os meus olhos, vejo Sesshoumaru, que estava me batendo com uma almofada.

-Tá, tá! Vou me arrumar!

-E outra...trate de tirar a sua namorada daqui!

-A Kikyou? Ela não é a minha namorada!

-Foi o que ela me disse.

-E você vai acreditar nela, né?!

-Claro. Melhor do que acreditar em você.

É por isso que odeio irmãos mais velhos! Se acham o tal!

Fui me arrumar.

Depois de estar pronto, saí de casa e fui correndo para o colégio, só para não encontrar a Maracujá.

Já estava em frente ao portão do colégio, quando ouço uma voz familiar, mais irritante!

-Inuyasha!!

-Oi Miroku.

-E aí?

-E aí o quê?

-E aí!

-E AÍ O QUÊ???

-Calma! Não precisa berrar! Estou dizendo de você e Kagome!

-Quê que tem?

-Como ficou tudo?

-Não ficou nada. E se puder, não me pergunta mais sobre o que aconteceu.

-Tá bom, conquistador de garotas lindas.

-Idiota!-Deu um soco na cabeça dele! É bom para o cerébro dele aprender a funcionar direito!

_Kagome_

Que sorte! Até agora eu não vi aquele Pimenta.

-Kagome!

-Oi Sango!

-O que foi?

-O que foi o quê?

-Você está com uma cara triste.

-É que ontem não foi um bom dia.

-Foi o Inuyasha, né?

-Por favor, Sango. Não me fala mais esse nome. Não suporto ouvi-lo.

-Tudo bem. Mas o que aconteceu?

-Vem que eu vou te explicar.-Levei a Sango para um lugar mais quieto, para que ninguém ouvisse o que ia dizer.

Depois de explicar tudo...

-Não acredito! Como ele pôde??

-Também não sei.

-Ah amiga, não fica assim não! Eu tenho certeza que você vai achar alguém melhor que ele!

-Espero.

-Vai sim. Confie em mim.

-Uhum.-Fiz um aceno positivo com a cabeça, colocando toda a minha esperança e tristeza naquele movimento.-Olha! O Miroku!

-O Miroku? Cadê???

-Hehehehe. Bobinha! Sabia que você gosta dele!

-An?? O quê? Eu gostar daquele pervertido? Não!

-Sei...

-É sério!!!!

-Tá bom! Mas eu não menti. Ele vem mesmo!

-É mesmo.-Percebi que o rosto dela se iluminou, sabia que amava-o, e me sentia feliz por ela.-Vê, Kagome! Ele está vindo com alguém!

-É mesmo mas quem...-Me calei ao ver com quem ele vinha.

Era a última pessoa que eu queria ver...Pimenta.

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

_-_

_-_

_Gente, to postando esse capítulo e outro por causa da demora (:_

_**Beeijos;**_

----------------------------


	16. Bilhete

Tinha que ser logo ele? Logo o Pimenta???? O que eu faço?? 

TRIM! TRIM!

Santo sinal do colégio!!!! Que sorte!!

-Vamos Sango!-Puxei a minha amiga e saimos dali o mais rápido possível.

-Kagome, por que a pressa?

-Adivinha.

-Inuyasha?

-Não, o Papai Noel!!

-Mas foi tão ruim assim a ponto de sairmos nessa rapidez toda?

-Ah se você soubesse.

-Soubesse de quê?

-Sei lá! Dos meus...er...

-Sentimentos?

-Mais ou menos.

-Por ele né?

-Depois eu explico, agora vamos para a aula.

Entramos na sala e sentamos nas mesas.

Me apressei a abrir o meu caderno, não queria que o Pimenta me visse olhando para ele, ele não merece a minha atenção!

Percebi que ele estava sentando na mesa, ao lado da minha.

Não o olhei, mas depois de cinco minutos de aula, um papel dobrado cai na minha mesa. Se caiu na minha mesa, significa que era pra mim. ( u.ú'' )

Abri a carta e começei a ler.

"Eu sei que você está brava comigo por causa da Kikyou,  
Mas acredite, eu não sou namorado dela!"

Pimenta idiota, acha que vai me enganar. Mas não vai mesmo!

Respondi na mesma carta, e joguei na mesa dele.

_Inuyasha_

Espero que ela entenda. Sei que ela vai ficar brava comigo, mas pelo menos, seria bom que tudo voltasse como antes.

Percebi que a mesma carta que havia mandado, estava jogada na minha mesa, então a abri.

"Pensa que eu vou confiar em você de novo?  
Me enganou e ainda por cima, deitou-se com outra!

E me diz.  
Se ela não é sua namorada, é o quê?  
E nem venha com "sei lá!"

Ótimo, agora eu me ferrei de vez!

Respondi e joguei.

_Kagome_

Mesma carta retornando.

"Eu não estou mentindo!  
Ela que veio para a minha cama!

Ela não é a minha namorada, nem minha amiga!  
É mais para um erro cometido na minha vida!"

Erro? Erro??? Ele vai ver o que é erro!!!

Escrevi bem rápido. Ia jogar, mas percebi que...

-Higurashi?

-Sim.-Droga! O professor percebeu!

-Está prestando atenção na aula?

-Sim.

-É bom mesmo, porque depois das férias, teremos provas!

-Ahhh não!-Todos da sala falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Também não queria que houvesse prova, mas o que me alegrava nessa história, eram as férias!!

Olhei para o professor, esperei ele continuar a aula. Quando o fez, devolvi a carta.

_Inuyasha_

Que sorte! Por pouco o professor descobria!

Olhei para a carta que havia sido jogada na minha mesa.

A peguei e a abri.

"Erro?  
Então significa que antes de eu aparecer, ela era o anjo dos seus sonhos?  
Pois que se dane!  
Não quero saber de você e nem mais da sua namorada ridícula!!!"

Agora eu me irritei!

-ELA NÃO É A MINHA NAMORADA!!!!-Berrei para a Maracujá, já havia me cansado desse "sua namorada"!

-Ah não? Então vai me dizer que ela é o seu DOCE DE FERRO?

-NÃO!

-ENTÃO É O QUÊ?????

-NADA! ELA NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA!

-MAS COMO VOCÊ É UMA ANTA, PIMENTA!

-AGORA VOCÊ JÁ PASSOU DOS LIMITES, MARACUJÁ! EU JÁ DISSE A VERDADE!

-VERDADE PRA VOCÊ SIGNIFICA MENTIRA???

-NÃO!!!

-Senhor Inuyasha e senhorita Kagome!! Já para a sala da diretoria!!

_Kagome_

Ai que mico!!! Não tinha percebido, mas toda a sala tinha escutado a nossa discurssão!

Fui andando na frente, com muita vergonha!

Vi os meus amigos fofocando nos ouvidos dos outros. Nunca passei um mico maior em toda a minha vida!! Esse Pimenta ainda vai me pagar!!

-Tchau Pimenta! Tchau Maracujá!-Virei para trás e vi Bankotsu rindo, estava gozando comigo e com o Pimenta.

E pra melhorar, todos estavam rindo!

-Vai se danar!!!!-Além de mentiroso, era doido!(Inuyasha)

Vi o Pimenta mandando uma dedada pro Bankotsu!

Aquilo foi engraçado, mas foi doidice!!!

-Senhor Inuyasha!

-To indo.

Saimos da sala, e começei:

-Você é doido.

-Ele merecia.

-E outra, o que foi aquilo???

-Não me culpe!

-Não te culpar? Eu vou para a diretoria pela segunda vez!!

-É. Não me culpe por você não entender quando a gente fala a verdade!

-E também não me culpe por eu estar certa!

-Claro, certa. Se soubesse do meu passado, saberia que certa você é.

-Agora eu preciso saber do seu passado para descobrir o que aconteceu com você e a lambisgoia? Ah, me poupe!

-É! Porque nesse passado, eu cometi o meu maior erro!

-Esse não foi o seu maior erro...o maior foi você ter nascido!

-Você disse isso, mas admita, que sem mim, você estaria agora com as suas amiguinhas olhando garotos na praia numa revista idiota!!!

-As minhas revistas não são idiotas!! Muito menos os garotos!! u.ú

-Sei...¬¬

-O idiota aqui é você! Que se acha "o cara"!

-Quem disse isso?

-Ninguém precisa dizer para perceber uma coisa tão obvia!

-Ótimo. Porque eu sou mesmo.

-Ai meu Deus! Por que o senhor tinha que me castigar dessa maneira?

-Você acha que eu sou um castigo para você?

-Não acho, tenho certeza!

-Você acha isso, mas no fundo, você está muito melhor comigo!

-Não estou melhor, estou muito pior!

-Sei que você precisa de mim.

-Preciso de você? Isso é uma piada? Eu preciso de você para me levar para a diretoria pela segunda vez? Para ver a minha calçinha quando eu estou em cima de uma escada??? Para eu sofrer???

-Não!

-Então pra quê?

-Porque eu sei que o seu coração tem uma atração por mim!

-Uma atração? Garoto, se liga! Você está doido é?

-Se você acha que isso é loucura, sim!

-Mas é idiota mesmo.

-Ah é? Então vou te mostrar o porque dá minha teoria.

-O que você...-Ele...ele me beijou!!!

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

_-_

_-_

--------------------

**Agradecimentos a:**

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2:**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Dessinha-almeida**

**Taisho Girl s2**

**Becky-chan 8D**

**Lory Higurashi**

**'Pati-Chan**

**Kaori-sann**

**Obrigada a todas por me mandar revievs ;D**

**Espero tenham gostado e continuem lendo (:**

**Beeeeeeeijos;**


	17. Detenção

O que ele pensa que estava fazendo?

Estava me beijando com uma simplicidade...

Ai meu Deus! O que eu faço??

-Senhor Inuyasha e senhorita Kagome.-Aquela voz familiar o vez nos separar.

Olhei com muita vergonha para frente, ficando pior que um tomate.

-Diretor?

-O professor Hiokamata me disse o que aconteceu.

-Hehehehe. FOI ELE!

-Como é?

-Você começou sim!

-Porque você continuava com aquela história ridícula que eu expliquei umas...MIL VEZES!

-Eu teria aceitado essa sua "desculpa" ridícula se você tivesse me dito antes!!

-Como eu ia falar uma desculpa que não é ridícula se ela já não me namorava!!

-Não? Então por que ela chegou aqui e já começou com "meu amorzinho" hein??

-Porque ela é doidaa!!

-Vai achando que eu vou acreditar!

-Mas eu...

-PAREM!!

_-_

_Narrador_

-

O diretor, já furioso, chamou a atenção de Inuyasha e Kagome, que estavam muitos envergonhados pela briga, agora, na frente do diretor da escola.

-Eu pensei que na frente da sala toda, vocês paravam, mas parece que continuam querendo que as pessoas saibam dessas suas brigas.

-Não é bem isso, diretor!-Kagome, muito nervosa, tentava se desculpar.

-Além do flagra que peguei, continuam brigando.

-Er...

-Vocês são engraçados. - Comenta o diretor.

-An?-Falaram ao mesmo tempo, estranhando o comportamento do diretor, que em vez de ficar bravo, ficou feliz.

-Eu vou perdoar vocês, pois entendo a situação.

-Er...como assim você sabe?

-Ora, todo mundo sabe.

-Como??

-Não se encomode, senhorita Kagome. Não contarei nada do que vi. Agora vão para...

-Casa, que bom!

-Nops. Para a detenção!

-Mas...

-Desculpo vocês por essas suas brigas emocionais, mas não posso deixar de castigar vocês.

-Ninguém merece.

_-_

_Kagome_

-

Quando eu estava achando o diretor, o melhor homem do mundo, ele vai para a última posição, quer dizer, em penúltimo, pois quem fica em último é o Pimenta.

Caminhamos sem falar nada até a detenção, um lugar que eu nunca fui e nunca quis ir!

Chegando...

-Bom dia senhores. Podem se sentar.

Tava tão isolado, só tinha eu e o Pimenta lá!

-Er...quanto tempo falta para eu poder sair daqui?

-Bom...vocês ficaram o recreio aqui, e até...hum...

-O que foi?-O Pimenta idiota perguntou.

-Depende do que vocês fizeram. Deixa eu ver...-Vi ele abrindo uma pasta com folha e algumas anotações. -Bom...vocês ficaram aqui até umas 3:00 da tarde.

-O quê??

-Eu não posso ficar o dia todo aqui! E a minha mãe? Ela vai me matar!!

-Não posso fazer nada. Ficaram aqui até esse horário. Só sairão daqui se for para ir ao banheiro ou comprar lanche. Entenderam?

-Sim.

-Sim.

Aquele ia ser o meu pior dia! Alám da minha mãe me matar, teria que ficar com o Pimenta até ás 3:00 da tarde!!

-Parece que temos mais um para vir.-Vi o professor falar e pegar uma folha com mais anotações sendo retirada da impressora.

-E quem é?

-Parece que é...o senhor...Kouga.

-O QUÊ?? AQUELE LIMÃO FEDIDO??-O Pimenta, muito irritado, levantou rapidamente da cadeira e berrou!

-Bom...só existe um Kouga nesse colégio.

-Droga!!

-Mais um para aguentar ¬¬ -Realmente, não se sobreviveria, mas tinha que aguentar.

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

-

-

-

-

Bom gente, demorei muito, eu sei

Mas é porque está difícil mesmo

Vou tentar ser mais rápida, enquanto isso, vou deixar esse capítulo pra vcs (:

**Obrigada a todos e todas pelas reviews **

**Continuem lendo :D**


	18. Boatos

_Inuyasha  
_

-Aquele idiota, imbecil, ceboso, irritante, convencido...

-Olha quem fala ¬¬

-Como??

-Senhor Inuyasha, por que você tem tanto odeio do senhor Kouga?

-Er...porque ele é um imbecil mesmo!

-Mas por que você acha isso?-Não gostava do jeito idiota daquele limão fedido, mas se bem que...

"-Você está brincando, né?-Lá vinha aquele limão idiota pra junto da Maracujá!

-Ela disse que vai comigo!-Eu me meti bem entre os dois.

-Sai da frente, palerma!

-Só passando em cima do meu cadaver!

-Estou mandando você sair agora!!

-Ahh, que meda! Vai sonhando que eu vou te obedecer!"

Hum...foi isso mesmo. Mas...foi por causa da Maracujá...bem...

-Er...porque sim! Tenho os meus próprios motivos!

-Então por que está vermelho?

-Vermelho? Eu? Só de raiva.

-Sei...

-Hump!-Não ia falar os meus motivos para aquele professor! Nem pra minha mãe eu falo u.u

-É aqui a detenção?-Ouvi a maldita voz do maldito idiota!

-É sim. Você deve ser o Kouga não é?

-Sou sim. E...Kagome?-Vi que ele olhou bem feliz para a Maracujá. Não gostei nada disso!

-Oi Kouga.

-O que...ei! O que esse idiota tá fazendo aqui??

-Chamou quem de idiota??-Me levantei num impulso daquela cadeira. Han...ele vai ver quem é o idiota!

-Você mesmo!!

-Ah seu...-Já ia pra cima dele, mas a Maracujá se meteu no meio.

-Parem! Se for para arranjar confusão, que façam em outro local!

-Hoje é seu dia de sorte! Só estou parando porque a Maracujá pediu.

-Tudo bem...cachorrinho.

-COMO É QUE É??-Agora ele vai ver!!

-Hehehe, se irritou foi?

-Seu...seu...

-Parem!! Eu jА mandei parar!

-C...

-SHIII!! NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS NADA! NEM UM PIO ENTENDERAM?? - A MaracujА tava assustadora!

-Ok.

Bom...sem contar com essa briguinha, o resto do tempo foi aquele fedido dando em cima da Maracujá, e eu só olhando. Um dia, ele ainda vai me pagar!

-São 13:20. Daqui a 20 minutos o senhor Kouga já vai poder sair.

-Mas já?

-Haha. Que bom. Menos tempo com o fedido.

-Cala a boca cachorrinho!

-Arg...agora você...

-CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! HOJE EU NãO ESTOU NADA DE BOM HUMOR!

-Também não precisa gritar, MARACUJÁ!!-Revidei bem melhor.

-MAS É SÓ ASSIM QUE VOCÊS PARAM PIMENTA!

-NÃO É NÃO MARACUJÁ!

-É SIM!

-NÃO É!

-Se continuarem, ficaram aqui até as 18:00!

-O quê??-Como? Até de noite? Eu tenho coisa pra fazer!

-Se continuarem a discutir, vai ser sim este horário.

-Eu paro se essa aí parar.

-Essa aí tem nome!

-Ah é...Maracujá, né mesmo?

-Pimenta idiota.

Se passou mais alguns minutos e vi o professor levar o fedido pra fora.

-Kagome, amei conversar com você. Vamos sair um dia?

-Er...agora não é uma boa hora para isso e...-Percebi que ela olhou pra mim e depois voltou a atenção para o fedido.-Ok.

-C...-Já ia falando, mas entendi que aquilo era pra me enciumentar...espero. Hump, se nao for esse limãozinho vai ver...

-Certo, combinamos depois.-E depois saiu com o professor.

Não entendi a ação, mas o professor trancou a porta, acho que era porque pensou que iamos sair.

-Vocês garotas são mesmo estupidas. Sair com um desses, é quase um suicidio.

-Pra você meu bem.

-É, pra mim. Porque eu tenho cabeça, em vez de certas pessoas.

-Então por que você não a usa?-Er...tá...eu morguei!¬¬

Ela riu bastante, quase caindo no chão. Nem teve tanta graça.

-Que morgada!

-Tá, tá. Eu morguei. E daí?

-Nada. Relaxa. Hahaha!

-Engraçadinha.

-Espertinho.

Depois desse acontecimento ridículo, fiquei na minha, e vi que a Maracujá fez o mesmo.

Estava demorando. Só pra tirar uma pessoa e depois voltar, não se demora tanto assim. Já passou 20 minutos desde que ele saiu dessa sala. Isso é muito estranho...

Não foi impressão, ouvi de fora da sala duas vozes femininas, e fui ver sobre o que era, me encostanto na porta.

-Você viu?

-Vi o quê?

-O boato do ano.

-Sério? E qual é??

-Aquele novato, Inuyasha parece, e aquela garota de olhos azuis estão NAMORANDO!-EU O QUÊ??

-Ahhhhhhhh!! Que babado!

-É!!

-Preciso espalhar!

-Nem precisa, todo mundo já sabe.-O.O

EU NAMORANDO UMA GAROTA DE OLHOS AZUIS??

QUE PIADA FOI ESSA?? QUEM FEZ ISSO VAI ME PAGAR FEIO!!

Espera aí...tens umas...6 garotas que conheço que possui olhos azuis. Vamos ver...Shana, Kiku, Ulyesti, Evi, Yusi e...Kagome.

KAGOME? MARACUJÁ? SERÁ QUE É ELA? SERÁ QUE ALGUEM ALÉM DO DIRETOR VIU A GENTE SE BEIJANDO??

-Qual foi a causa do espanto?-A Maracujá me perguntou.

-Er...foi...-Não ia dizer que vi duas garotas que ouviram dizer que eu podia estar namorando com ela(kagome)!

-O que foi??

-Er...nada! Só achei estranho a demora do professor!-Estava suando! Dificuldade...

_Kagome_

Sei que ele está escondendo algo...não consegue fingir.

Mas sem contar com isso, também acho estranho a demora dele. Faz mais de meia hora que ele não chega! Deve ter acontecido um emprevisto...ou talvez o diretor tenha decidido nos tirar daqui! Hum...talvez não. E se o Kouga sofreu um acidente? Ou o próprio professor? Será assalto? Mas dentro da escola? Que nada...a segurança daqui é bem grande. Será um problema com o Pimenta? E se for comigo?? Ahhhhhh!! É bom eu parar com isso.

-Não tem ninguém aí fora.

-Como você sabe?

-Nenhum barulho.-O Pimenta podia estar certo. Esta sala é tão fechada, que era fácil ouvir qualquer coisa daí de fora. Só que mesmo assim, eu estava voando nos meus pensamentos quando o Pimenta estava ouvindo algo de fora e que não quer me contar!

-Sim...certo.-Era a voz do professor do lado de fora.

Super curiosa, fui para o lado de Pimenta, me encostanto na porta, tentando ouvir o que ele estava falando.

-Mas será melhor deixar-los aí? E se acontecer alguma coisa séria? Ok...eu faço isso.-Fazer o quê? Espero que não esteja falando nada sobre eu e o Pimenta.-Senhor Inuyasha e senhorita Kagome!-Ele nos chamou ainda fora da sala.

-Sim!

-Bom...já que vocês não tem uma relação amigavel, o diretor mandou deixar-los a sós.

-O QUÊ??-Berramos ao mesmo tempo.

-Não me culpem. É rápido. Só falta menos de duas horas.

-Seu velho...eu vou te matar quando sair daqui!

-Senhor Inuyasha, mais respeito com um professor! Sabia que podia levar suspenso por isso?!

-Sim. ¬¬

-Então não reclame e tentem ficar amigos!-E saiu.

Eu e o pimenta?? Sozinhos numa sala vazia?? Isso não vai dar certo!

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

-

-

ps.: Gente, eu sei que no começo dessa fic Kagome tinha olhos castanhos, mas

como em todas as outras minhas fics, ela tem olhos azuis. Não que eu tenha mudado agora,

mas como to mudando pequenas coisas e to repostando, eu não tiro os "dados" e pá.

Então deixei assim mesmo. Mas se lembrem que eu não disse que a menina do boato é ela! (:

Bom, voltando \o/

Gente, desculpa mesmo a demora, mas é porque eu nao tenho só essa fic, tenho

outras também e nunca mais entrei direito no computador...ou seja, tudo tá dificil

Mas mas mas mas...nao tentem me matar

Eu postarei mais, to vendo que vcs gostaram

**Bem, mesmo essas reviews sendo mais antigas, vo responder: **

**Aline Higurashi e Kaori-san: **AIEUHAIUEHAIUAIUEHA

bom, já vimos que é letra A \o vc apostou em quê? o.O

num é, eu botei esse da dedada porque seria minha vontade se fosse comigo aueihaiuehaiueha

"ou pelo menos tenta" AEIUHAIEUHAIUEHAUI

to tentando to tentando

beeeijos (:

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Tahoma; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:1627421319 -2147483648 8 0 66047 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**Dessinha-almeida: **Brigada (:

Continue lendo se gostar ;D

beeeijos (:

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2:** Que bom que vc amou

Espero que esse tbm tenha feito mesmo efeito ;D

beeeijos (:

**Individua do mal:** Ah, você também tem conta lá? oia

Bom, lá tá bem adiantado né?! aiuehaiehiauheiuae

E pode relaxar que a continuação já vem \o

beeeijos (:

**Sophie-sama: **Ah, ouvindo música romantica (deve ser) fica lindo -

Dá um tempero né?! ;D

Um dia desses eu pego essa musica pra ver como fica (;

beeeijos (:

**Agome chan:** AIUEHAIUEHAIHEIUAHEIUAE

Nossa, eu realmente vou começar a postar rapidissimo agora ..'

Ai ai sabia que iria vir fúria contra mim o:

Se eu postar mais vc nao me mata? \o

"note a ironia" AUIEHAIUEHAIUEAHEUIA

bom, vai mais um aí pro meu perdão (:

beeeijos (:

**Lory Higurashi: **AIUEHAIEHAIUEHAUE

A mesma coisa da agome chan xD (em cima)

Bom, eu nao sei porque mais assim...(faz tempo mesmo que eu escrevi essa fic certo?!)

Nao aconteceu nada demais com os dois, e eu notei isso quando fui repostar

Eu ia acrescentar, mas achei melhor deixar assim mesmo ;x

Mas pode rlx, que nos outros capítulos tem mais

beeeijos (:

**Carolshuxa: **AIEHAIUEHAIEHAIUHEIUAHEUIA

C

a

l

m

a

o:

AUIEHAIUEHAIHEUA

Nossa, eu realmente vou começar a postar rapidissimo agora ..' 2

To vendo que vc gostou muito

Sim sim, antes que vc me mate vou começar a entrar mais no computador \o

e ps.: acabar os capítulos nas melhores partes é um saco, mas pra quem escreve é massa :D

Huahuhuahua

Pode relaxar, eu vo me esforçar mais em postar ;D

beeeijos (:

**Kaori-sann:** É, aquele foi pequeno mesmo

Pelo menos esse foi um pooooouco maior né?! (;

Daqui pra lá vamos ver se esse casal se endireita né? ;D

beeeijos (:

_**Obrigada a todos/todas que mandaram reviews :D**_

_**Espero que continuem lendo e que gostem também :**_


	19. Sozinhos na sala

Obs: **() **Narrador

Obs2: Tem muita troca de falas hein?!

-

-

-

E eu achando que aquele professor era legal! Ele teve logo que me deixar numa sala vazia com o Pimenta?! Ahhh! Isso vai ser o cúmulo!

-Hump! Quando o professor chegar, eu vou arrebentar a cara dele.

-Eu tamb...Ei! Tá insinuando o quê?

-Como?

-Tá dizendo que é ruim ficar junto de mim?

_**I**nuyasha_

-E se fosse?

-É ou não??

-Bom... - Tá...to com uma garota estressada presa numa sala comigo e ainda tenho que responder esse tipo de pergunta! - Isso te interessa?

-Sim!

-Em quê?

-Me interessando! Agora diga!

-Você faria o quê se eu não dissesse?

-Eu...eu...

_**K**agome_

Tá...agora ele me pegou! Eu não sei! Hum...tem que ser uma coisa beeeeem malvada...-Você não vai querer saber.

-Sabia. Você não faria nada.

-Ah é? Pois você vai ver!

_**I**nuyasha/**N**arrador_

Han!...Que...ahhhhh!!

O que aquela doida tava fazendo??

**(Kagome tinha derrubado Inuyasha e acabou ficando em cima dele. Os dois estavam deitados, só que Kagome estava em cima de Inuyasha, segurando os seus ombros.)**

-Você tá maluca?

-Não era para ter me provocado.

-Convencida.

**(Inuyasha a empurrou para o lado, fazendo com que dessa vez, ele ficasse em cima dela.)**

-Me solta!!

-Garota...você não me conheçe.

-Te conheço o bastante pra te encher!

**(Kagome o empurrou e ficou em cima dele novamente)**

-Me encher como?

**(Inuyasha ficou em cima dela)**

-Você sabe.

**(Kagome ficou em cima dessa vez)**

-Sei do quê?

**(Ele ficou em cima dela)**

-Sabia que isso tá ficando ridículo?!

**(Desta vez, Kagome tentou empurra-lo para ficar em cima, mas como Inuyasha é mais forte, continuou em cima dela)**

-Nananinanão.

-Assim não vale! ¬¬

-Não vale? E por acaso isso tem regra?

-Não é regra, é injustiça!

-Não me importo.

-Mas devia! Principalmente com uma garota!

-Dependendo da garota.

-Como??

-Eu não sou justo com garotas que são mal-educadas e que reclamam muito. -** (Inuyasha estava se divertindo com a situação. Quase toda a vez que Kagome reclamava de algo, ele dava um pequeno riso. Enquanto Kagome, ficava irritada.)**

-Então você é injusto com todas. Pois todas são assim para a sua informação!

-Eu sei. Por isso mesmo.

-Idiota.

-Ahh...vai ficar zangadinha, é?

-Pára com isso!

-Hahahaha! Eu disse que você não me conhecia.

-E nem preciso para conhecer um mala feito você!

-Pelo menos assim, eu não atraio garotas feito você.

-Ótimo, pois gente que pensa direito, nunca se atrairia por você!

-Não vai me dizer que não ficou atraida desda primeira vez que me viu?

_**K**agome/**N**arrador_

-Er...-_"O novo aluno entrava na sala. Ô sujeitinho sério hein...mas até que era bonito. Cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos."_-Não! Claro que não!

-Mentira. Sei, e tenho certeza que você sentia uma atração por mim.

-Não tinha, nunca tive e nunca vou ter!

-Então tá. -** (Cansado, Inuyasha larga Kagome e deita ao seu lado.)**

-Já se cansou? Pensei que era resistente. -** (Kagome ria da cara dele.)**

-Eu sou, mas não com você embaixo de mim!

-Hahaha! Sei...

-Acredite no que quiser. ¬¬

-Ok.

**(Eles ficaram lá, deitados no chão sem trocar mais palavras. Até que Inuyasha acaba com o silêncio.)**

-Que horas são?

**(Kagome olhou para o pulso onde se encontra o seu relógio.)**

-São 14:00.

-Ainda?

-É...ainda falta uma hora para eu me livrar de um Pimenta arrogante.

-E eu de uma Maracujá amostrada.

-Amostrada?

-Foi a primeira palavra que saiu da minha cabeça.

-E teve que ser logo essa? Não poderia ser legal? Ou gentil? Ou...

-Bonita?

-É...

-Poderia sim. Mas não quero dizer, mesmo você sendo.

**(Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha)**

-Tá me chamando de bonita?

-Bom...er...-**(Inuyasha começou a ficar vermelho)** - Não.

-TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE FEIA??

-Não!

-Então eu sou o quê?

-Er...você é...é...

-Diz!!

-Linda! Pronto! Satisfeita?

-Então eu sou linda pra você?

-Pra qualquer um. ¬¬

-Então eu sou linda para todos??

-E exibida. - **(o rosto de Kagome ganhou tons avermelhados após o comentário de Inuyasha).**

-Sabe, nunca ninguém me elegiou assim! -** (ela volta a fitar o teto)**.

-Assim como?

-Com tanta confiança no que diz.

-Eu só disse por dizer. u.u

-Pra você foi assim...mas eu percebi uma verdade nas suas palavras.

-Finalmente tá confiando em mim!

-Cala a boca. - **(Kagome começou a rir)**

-Achou engraçado?

-Um pouquinho.

-Ah é? Acha que eu to brincando?

-Não, mas parece.

-Hahahaha. Não devia ter dito isso!

**(Inuyasha se levantou ao mesmo tempo de Kagome, e se preparou).**

-Vai fazer o quê?

-Adivinha! -** (Inuyasha começou a correr atrás de Kagome, enquanto ela fugia).**

Os dois ficaram arrudiando umas 6 vezes a sala toda. Era estranho, mas os dois riam como duas crianças brincando, até que ele parou.

-Tá cansado?

-Você não tá?

-É...tô.

-Vamo parar.

-Certo.

**(Quando ela estava parando, Inuyasha aproveitou e deu o bote.**

**A agarrou pela cintura e a prendeu.)**

-Ei!! Não vale!

-Já disse...não sou justo com as garotas.

**(Nenhum dos dois percebiam, mas estavam se divertindo muito.)**

-Kagome!!

-Kouga? - Era o Kouga? Estava ouvindo esta voz de fora da porta. Me larguei do Pimenta, me aproximei e encostei o meu ouvido nela.

-Você tá aí?

-To. Mas o que você quer?

-Quando eu soube que você taria aí até as 15:00 ia falar com o professor, mas quando soube que você taria logo com o idiota eu vim correndo!

-Me chamou de quê??

-Shiii! - Mandei o Pimenta fazer silêncio. - Kouga, não podemos sair daqui, pois o professor nos trancou e levou a chave!

-Que droga! Espere aí, Kagome! Eu já vou tira-la daí!

-Er...ok. - Não sei o porquê, mas não tinha mais vontade de sair desta sala.

-Ah Kagome! - Ouvi que Kouga voltou para falar novamente comigo.

-Sim.

-Não é verdade que você está namorando o idiota aí não, né?

-Eu namorando o Pimenta??

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

-

-

**(Sem tempo) isso ainda vale como desculpa? :x**

**AIUEHAEHAEUA, hello gente :D**

**To mandando mais um post aí pra vcs, espero que gostem (:**

**-**

**-**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Individua do mal: **continuo \o/

beeijos

**Carolshuxa:** AIUEHAEHAEAIUE, realmente, tem essa lógica *-* (ainda bem)

É muuuiito bom deixar na curiosidade, e pior que eu sei como é mas eu adoro *-*

HUHUHUHU, vou parar :D

beeeijos

**Agome chan: **AIUEHAUEHAHE, nossa o:

Ainda bem que vcs se lembram da fic lá, deixei de postar faz tempo --'

Mas claaaro que eu vou postar lá :]

É que postar aqui e lá e ainda as outras fics é muito tempo

Mas já estou trabalhando no ultimo capítulo pra vcs :]

beeeijos

**Lory Higurashi: **Que bom :D

Enfim, eu nem achei muuito bom essa detenção (podia ter mais) mas como eu

escrevi faz tempo, nem vou mudar ;x (mas ainda tem mais)

Mas tem capítulos melhores, é só esperar :]

beeeijos

**-**

**-**

**Espero que tenham gostado ^^**

**-**

**-**

**OBS: E SÓ PRA FAZER PROPAGANDA (HAHAHA *-*) TO POSTANDO OUTRA FIC \O/**

**SE CHAMA ~_OUR HAVEN~ _, LEIAM :D  
**

**ou não se não gostarem ;D ainda tá no começinho (:**

**Beeeijos e mandem reviews \o/**


End file.
